Final Fontier: Hoenn Style!
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Ash had just got home from the Sinnoh championships until Scott comes and pays him a visit and tells him about his new battle frontier but this time it's in Hoenn. and all of Ash's friends in Hoeen come to join him once again. Advanceshipping
1. The new battle frontier

**Welcome to a new fic of mine! It's going to be adventure and romance. This is going to be long. anyway please enjoy!**

**Also this is from the new game pokemon platinum comeing out early next year. this is where i got the idea from.**

**~Midnightmoon602**

* * *

**Final frontier: Hoenn style!**

**Chapter one:**

**The new battle frontier**

It was just another day in a small town of Pallet. A young pokemon trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum was resting with his furry electric mouse companion by the name of Pikachu. Both friends were lying on the soft lush grass while looking at the clear blue sky watching clouds surpassing them by overhead. It has been a year since Ash had travel with Pikachu or any of his friends. A midday breeze blew into their faces while made the weather cool while the sun still made it warm rays on the planet. Ash had just finish the Sinnoh championships last year but sadly lost against his new rival Paul. Paul was a experience trainer who had all so been though Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Ash could still recall the hard core battle. The young boy could feel guilty and disappointment run though his veins.

"If I didn't make that mistake I could of won" the disappointed trainer said ending with a sigh.

Pikachu who had been sleeping for the last hour or two heard this statement and quickly woke up. The little electric mouse yawned and stretched before jumping on top of it's trainer's chest who was looking at the clear blue sky but was easily told that he was disappointed.

"Pika pi?" The electric mouse asked with consideration.

"This is nothing Pikachu" Ash told his furry companion as he turned onto his side which made Pikachu jump off and was now facing his owner's back. "I wound what they will say" Ash told his furry companion without facing him.

This made the little yellow mouse confused. What did he mean by they? The little mouse pokemon walked to it's owner and patted it's back to tell that what ever was in his owners head that everything was going to be okay. The pokemon trainer turned to face his best friend.

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash told his pokemon as he patted his head.

Then suddenly Pikachu's long yellow ears went up quickly. Ash sat up as Pikachu did this.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Ash" A voice called out to the young pokemon trainer. "Lunch is ready!"

Ash knew that it was his mother. His mother Delia was the only parent he knew. She raised him since he could remember. Ash got up from the hill covered by grass and ran to the house. he could remember the first day he was going to his journey. He was ten back then and now five years later his was fifteen. Ash even remember how worried his mother was when he left. He always asked him how was life by your self while your son was gone on his journey. When Ash got to the back door he put his hand on the doorknob and pulled it down and dragged the door towards him and enter himself in with his fury companion on his shoulder. When Ash got into the kitchen he was greeted with a surprise visitor.

"Scott?" The pokemon trainer asked in confusion.

"Long time no see Ash" the owner of the battle frontier greeted the trainer. "How's it been?"

"Nothing really" Ash replied as he got a seat next to Scott. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to invite you to my new battle frontier in Hoenn" Scott said as he gave Ash a pamphlet of the new battle frontier in the region Hoenn.

"Wait you made another one?" Ash asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"Aren't you interested?" Scott asked Ash.

"Of course I am" Ash said as he got up in determination.

"Well that's nice to know" Scott said ending with a smile.

"So where's he first frontier brain?" The determined pokemon trained asked.

"In Petalburg" Scott replied.

"Petalburg?" The pokemon trainer replied in surprise. _"That's where May and Max's lives"_ Ash thought to himself

Suddenly the cooking of Ash's mother distracted Ash's concentration. Soon Ash sat down again drooling over his mothers cooking.

"Mmm, Apple pie"

*~*~*~*

"So there is a new battle frontier here?" A young brunette asked her younger brother.

"Yeah and her name is Keito" The young brunette's brother replied.

"Give me that!" The young brunetfte asked as she stretched for the pamphlet her younger brother had in his hands.

"No way May!" May's younger brother refused as he got off the sofa and ran away from his sister.

"Come on Max!" May's called out as she also got off the sofa and chased after her brother.

After a few minutes of playing cat and mouse May finally got her younger brother. She picked him up to her face height and took the pamphlet out of his hands and dropped his to the floor.

"Bully" Max mumbled.

"I heard that Max" May said behind his back. "Now lets see what this is about"

*~*~*~*

"Keito is the Petalburg battle frontier" Scott explained. "She uses any pokemon she likes but the one she uses the most are her Gliscor, Raichu and Donphan. So far only a few trainers had bet her"

"She sounds like a challenge" Ash replied

"And she is" Scott added. "So when are you going to Petalburg?" Scott asked the young pokemon trainer.

"Tomorrow" Ash replied. The young 15 year old trainer look at his fellow companion. "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pikachu" The yellow electric pokemon replied with sparks ready to be released from it's red cheeks showing it's determination to battle.

*~*~*~*

"So her name is Keito hey?" May told herself while ignoring her little brother who was jumping to try to get the pamphlet out of her older sister's hands. "And her favourite pokemon are a Gliscor, Raichu and a Donphan" May read aloud as he put he finger under her chin. "I have no doubt that Ash is going to compete in the Hoenn battle frontier. What do you think Max?" May asked her little brother.

"I think you should give me that pamphlet" Max suggested.

"Okay"

Instead of following her younger brother's suggestion she gave her younger brother a no mercy hit on the head. Which caused the young ten year old a lump on the head.

"I hate you" Max told his older sister.

May just smiled at her little brother and started walked away.

"Well I have no doubt that Ash is coming here" May told her brother. "We better get ready for his arrival"

**End of chapter one**


	2. A unexpected wake up call

****

Chapter two:

A unexpected wake up call

It was just another morning in Pallet. Ash was in his room sleeping on his stomach with Pikachu on top of his back. The blanket was already on the floor and the pillow Ash was sleeping on was on the edge of the mattress. Soon the alarm clock started to ring and was vibrating on the end table. The sound was making Ash waking him up. Without opening his eyes he felt the end table, looking for the alarm clock. When Ash found it he turned it off before going back to sleep. A few minutes later his mother came into his room and found his son still asleep with his starter Pokemon doing the same thing.

"Ash Ketchum!" His mother yelled.

"Just five more minutes" Ash complained as he turned onto his side which made Pikachu fall onto the floor and made Pikachu wake up.

"Ash the boat to Hoenn is leaving in ten minutes!" His mother called out to her sleepy son.

"What!" Ash replied as he finally woke up.

"Hurry up and get dressed" His mother told him. "I will be waiting for you downstairs"

"Okay mom" Ash replied as he got off the bed and rush to his drawer.

Delia left the room as she closed the door behind her. Meanwhile Ash was throwing his clothes on the floor. He was looking for the clothes that actually fitted him. Then he finally found it. His old Sinnoh clothes. First he found his black vest with a yellow "V" shape designed on it. Ash got anyway white t shirt and rushed to put any pants he could find. Ash slipped his shoes onto his feet without untying the laces. Lastly Ash put on his red cap with a half blue poke ball as the centre piece of his cap. After this Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and the two rushed out of the room hoping there is time to spare.

When the young Pokemon trainer got downstairs he found his mother waiting for him with the tickets in one hand and his old Sinnoh bag in the other. Ash walked to his mother and gratefully accepted and waved to his mother as he ran out the door rushing to the port.

*~*~*~*

In Petalburg May was doing what Ash was doing earlier. Sleeping in. May was sleeping with her mouth open and was drooling a little. The blanket was only covering her lower body and her pillow was already off the bed. May was having a great time sleeping until something bright get into her eyes. When the young sleepy brunette woke up she found that it was the sun's rays peeking though the red curtains in her room that woke her up.

"Good morning dear" A happy mother greeted.

"Hi mom" May greeted back as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's around noon" Caroline told her daughter as she tied the curtains with a pink ribbon. "Anyway Ash is coming"

"What time?" May asked as she got up from her bed.

"In less than a hour"

"What!" the surprised brunette said. "Why so fast?"

"His mother called me about a hour ago. Telling me that Ash was going to compete in the Hoenn battle frontier" Caroline explained to her daughter.

"I…I better get ready" May said as she rushed to her drawer.

Caroline just smiled at her teenaged daughter as she tied up the another pair of the curtain with the last pink ribbon. After this she left her only daughter to dress up. Back in her room May was having a hard time choosing what to wear. The more she looked the more higher the pile of her clothes became. Soon she found what she was looking for. May put on her red dress and put on her black shorts. Then May looked around in her many show boxes to find a pair of shoes. It didn't take long to find the pair she was looking for. She put on her red shoes with a white strip across her toes. Then May got her green bandana and tied it onto her head. Then the young teenager looked herself in the mirror. She even twirled around. After looking at her self one last time she ran out of the room.

When May got out she saw Max was watching TV. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep and was lazy as his pokemon Slaking.

"Max what are you doing?" May called out to her younger brother.

"Watching TV?" Max replied.

"Don't" May commanded.

"Why?"

"We have to get ready" May told Max. "Ash is coming in less than a hour"

"What?" replied a shocked pokemon trainer. "Ash is coming in less than a hour?"

"Yes Max" May replied as she walked over to her brother. "Now do you want to come with me to greet him?"

"Sure" Max replied as he got of the sofa. "It will be nice to see Ash again"

*~*~*~*

"Hey Pikachu do you see what I see?" Ash asked his starter pokemon

"Pika pi" Pikachu replied with a nod.

What the two best friends saw was the region Hoenn. The region where the new battle frontier was. Soon the island became bigger and bigger as they went closer to the island. Soon the boat made it's final stop and when it did all the passengers got off ready to greet their friends and family. Ash got off with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash looked around and couldn't find May until something landed on top of Ash's head. Ash looked up and saw it was May's Beautifly.

"Ash over here!" May called out while she was waving her hands in the air.

"May!" Ash greeted as he waved his hand in the air as well.

Ash ran up to May and was surprise to see Max was with her. He saw that Max had grown a few centimetres

"Hey Max" Ash greeted. "Looks like you have grown a few centimetres"

"Not funny Ash"

"So you're here for the Hoenn battle frontier?" May asked.

"Yep" Ash replied with a smile.

"But before that you going to battle me" Max said.

"Battle you?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember the time when you told me that when I become a pokemon trainer you would fight me"

"Oh yeah" Ash replied as he scratched his head with a smile on his face.

"So when is the battle?" Max asked.

"When we get to your place" Ash told Max. "And just because you just became a pokemon trainer doesn't mean I will go easy on you"

"Just give me what you got"

****

End of chapter


	3. First thing is a pokemon battle

****

Chapter three:

First thing is a Pokemon battle

"It's great to be back at this place" Ash said with a stretch.

"So do you want to do the battle now?" asked a very unanticipated trainer.

"Yeah lets do it" Ash said as the two ran into the gym.

"Hey wait for me!" May called out to the boys as she chased after them.

When May came in she saw that he two unanticipated boys were already at each end of the battle field. May quickly ran across the battle field and took a seat. Next to May was her Skitty.

"Nah!" the kitten pokemon yawned after it's nap.

"Hello Skitty" May greeted with a smile. "your just in time for Ash and Max's pokemon battle"

"Remember Ash this is a one on one battle" Max told Ash.

"Let's stop talking and battle" Ash said.

"I couldn't agree less" Max said "Now come out Slaking!" Max said as he threw Slaking's poke ball onto the battle field.

"Pikachu let's go!" Ash told Pikachu as he got onto the battle field as well.

Slaking came out of it's poke ball as Pikachu got into position for the battle.

"Pikachu use volt tackle now!"

"Slaking use aerial ace now!"

Pikachu was running towards Slaking as for Slaking was sitting there yawning. Then when Slaking saw what was happening it quickly got up and used aerial ace and had a direct impact on Pikachu and made Pikachu fly back to it's starting position.

"Whoa" Ash said in surprise.

"Surprised aren't you Ash? I have learnt a lot" Max said.

"Yes that is true Max but the battle has only begun" Ash said back at the young pokemon trainer. "Pikachu use thunder now!"

The small electric mouse pokemon summoned a power electrifying thunder attack right at Slaking. Slaking electrified in the thunder and turned all black right after.

"Slaking!" Max called out to his pokemon.

"Okay Pikachu lets use volt tackle one more time!" Ash called out to Pikachu.

Pikachu started to run to Slaking. Everything was looking fine until Max pulled out a unexpected move.

"Slaking use focus punch!"

Slaking got up and it's fist started to glow brightly and when Pikachu was near Slaking, Slaking delivered a mighty focus punch at Pikachu and made the yellow electric pokemon flying back to it's spot.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.  
"Now Slaking use…" Max said but was stopped when he saw his pokemon lazing around which made Max sweat drop.

"Pikachu get up please!" Ash begged his starter pokemon.

Pikachu was struggling to get up. The focus punch did major damage to Pikachu. Finally Pikachu got up but was puffing showing that it could take another powerful move like focus punch.

"That's the way Pikachu!" Ash told out in happiness. "Now let's us thunderbolt to the max!"

"Pi…ka…chu!" Pikachu said as it released a power electric attack.

"Slaking use hyper beam!" Max told Slaking.

Slaking opened it's mouth and released a power hyper beam while Pikachu's thunderbolt ran right into it. Both powerful moves made a huge explosion which also made a huge sound which both May's and Max's parents heard and ran right into the gym. Soon the smoke subsided and both trainers were eager to know who had won. When the smoke was fully gone both trainers were shocked to see the results. May got up from the bench with Skitty in her arms.

"Pikachu and Slaking are both unable to battle" May declared.

Max returned Slaking back into it's poke ball while Ash went over to Pikachu and carried the electric pokemon in his arms. Soon both trainers walked over to each other.

"That was a great battle Max" Ash said to Max.

"Thanks Ash" Max smiled. "You did great as well"

"Well if you too were going to blow up the place you should of told me" May said as she walked over to the boys.  
"Sorry about that" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What happened here?" Norman said as he entered the battle field.

"Ash and Max nearly blew up the battle field using their pokemon" May told her father.

"Sorry about that dad" Max smiled.

"That's okay" Norman replied. "Just make sure you tell me when your using the gym. You made me and your mother quite worried"

"Okay dad" Max replied.

Then Caroline came running into the gym and stood next to her husband. Norman explained what had happened. Caroline took a sigh of relief. Soon she notice that Ash was at the scene as well.

"Ash" Caroline greeted. "How nice of you to come"

__

"It was about time someone notice me"

Ash said in his thoughts. "Nice to see you too Mrs. Maple" Ash greeted.

"So are you here for the new battle frontier?" Norman asked the young pokemon trainer.

"Yes I am" Ash replied. "Do you know where it is?" Ash replied at the same time his stomach growled showing that Ash was hungry.

"But before that I think we should all eat" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah" Ash replied as she scratched the back of his head.

*~*~*~*

After lunch Ash, May and Max all went to the first battle frontier. It wasn't far from town. Soon they reached the first battle frontier. The battle frontier arena looked more like a concert hall.

"You sure this is the place?" Ash asked Max.

"I'm pretty sure"

"But it looks like more of a concert hall than a battle frontier" May said.

"That is true"

The three friends looked back and saw that it was Scott that was behind them.

"Scott?" Ash asked. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you battle of course" Scott said. "Like you did back at Kanto" Scott added.

"Well let's go so you can see me battle!" Ash said with determination.

Ash ran right to the front door first with the rest of his friends including Scott. When the rest got there they saw Ash looking disappointed.

"What is the matter Ash?" May asked.

"Look" Ash replied as he pointed at the door.

Everyone looked at the sign that was inside the door.

__

Closed for the day

"Don't worry Ash" Max said in concern. "There is always tomorrow"

"Yeah your right" Ash sighed.

"Come on let's head back" May suggested.

"Yeah"

"Well see you tomorrow then" Scott said as he got into his red car.

"Yeah"

Soon Scott drove off in his red car while the rest of the group walked back to May and Max's home. Hoping that tomorrow Ash' will finally verse Keito. The first battle frontier brain.

****

End of chapter


	4. Let the battle begin

****

Chapter four

Let the battle begin!

"Finally!" called out a impatient pokemon trainer. "This place is open!"

"Finally we can stop hearing your voice" Max said ending with a relief sigh.

"Well let's go in" May suggested.

"Yeah" Ash nodded.

So all their friends raced into the building. When they got in they saw they were inside a concert hall. There was a stage with long silk curtains the was touching the floor board. Beside them were red seats where the audience were to be seated. Suddenly the curtains opened and two spotlights moved around the stage until they stopped and focus in the middle of the stage. Soon they heard footsteps coming from the stage and was coming towards them. Soon a girl appeared in the middle of the spotlight. She had a red coat with a matching red pants. She had knee high purple socks and black long high boots. She had short violet hair with red and black shades.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"What?" the shocked woman said as she took off her shades quite quickly. "You don't know me?"

"If he did then he wouldn't ask you would he?" May said to back up her friend.

"Well I'm quite disappointed but never mind" the mysterious woman said. "My name is Keito. Battle frontier of the battle stage!" Keito announced.

"What you?!" everyone said in shock except Scott.

"Well where is the battle field?" Ash asked with determination.

"Right here" Keito said as the whole stage lit up and showed a battle field ready to be battled on.

"Now this is what I am talking about" Ash said.

Soon Keito and Ash were on either end of the field. As the friends watched they saw more and more people filling in the seats of the battle stage.

"Wow Keito must be popular" May said as she looked left and right as more people came into the room.

"Yes Keito is very popular" Scott replied. "Sometimes she likes to be call Stage Madonna Keito" Scott added.

"Now this will be a two on two battle" the referee announced.

"Now take the stage my dear" Keito said as she threw her poke ball onto the ground.

"Let's go Swellow!" Ash said as he threw Swellow's poke ball onto the ground.

As for Keito the pokemon that she wanted to battle was her Donphan.

"Now let this battle begin!" the referee declared.

"Rollout Donphan!" Keito told her ground type pokemon.

"Quick attack Swellow!" Ash told his flying type pokemon.

Swellow followed his master's order and used quick attack at Donphan but when Swellow ran into it Swellow was easily knocked away from Donphan fast rampaging roll out attack.

"Now take down attack Donphan!" Keito commanded.

Now Donphan used takedown and looked like it was already over. Swellow was about to get up until it was attacked again and flew right in front of Ash's feet.

"Swellow please get up" Ash begged.

"There is no use talking to that bird of yours. This battle is already won"

"Ke-I-to! Ke-I-to!" The crowd cheered for the battle frontier.

Just when both trainers thought it was over Swellow got up on it's two feet. Ash could tell in his eyes that this battle was far from over.

"That's the sprit Swellow!" Ash said. "Now it's our turn. Swellow use fly!"

__

"But how?. Rollout and take down should take Swellow down easy"

The battle frontier brain asked herself.

_"Looks like I'm unto a challenge" _

"Now attack Swellow!"

Swellow was flying straight towards Donphan with a break neck pace. It was so fast that it hit Keito's Donphan before Keito could pull out a move from her sleeve. The ground pokemon slid a few centimetres backwards.

"That's it Swellow!" Ash told his pokemon. "Now use aerial ace with quick attack!"

Swellow flew up and when it got up to a good height it flew back at Donphan with another break neck speed. When everything looked clear and bright it suddenly went dull and black.

"Donphan use Hyper beam!"

And without thinking twice Keito's Donphan unleased a power full red and red beam right straight to Swellow. It hit Swellow face first and soon when the move was over Swellow dropped to the ground. Swellow's eyes where now black swirls.

"Swellow is unable to battle" The referee declared as he raise red flag towards Keito side which was showing that she had won the first half of the battle.

"Go Keito!" Keito's fans cheered.

"Go Ash!" Max cheered.

"You can do it Ash!" May cheered for her best friend. "Don't give up!"

With so many fans cheering for Keito. Ash heard his best friend saying not to give up. This gave Ash a confidence boost. Telling himself that this battle isn't over.

"Thank you, thank you" Keito replied as she did a flying kiss to one of her fans. "Remember the challenger still has one more pokemon left" Keito reminded her fans.

Ash was still on the other end of the pokemon battle field. He was thinking what pokemon he can use. Soon the pokemon trainer made his move and threw his poke ball on the floor. What came out was Gailie. Ash's only ice pokemon.

"Well this is going to get interesting" Keito told Ash.

"It sure is" Ash told the battle frontier brain. "Because I was just warming up. Let's go Gailie!"

__

"Looks like I have some competition"

Keito told herself. _"Well if it a battle he wants well it's a battle he will get" _"Donphan let's go. Let show his what a battle frontier brain can really do!" ****

End of chapter


	5. Let the second battle begin!

****

Chapter five

Let the second battle begin!

"Gailie use Ice beam on Donphan!" Ash command his Ice type pokemon.

"Donphan use scary face on Gailie!"

Donphan used scary face on Gailie. It's eyes glowed yellow while it put up a anger face. It stopped Gailie before using it's ice beam attack.

"Now use slam!" Keito commanded.

Donphan ran right into Gailie and made Gailie go back a few steps back.

"Gailie use Ice beam again"

Soon a blue light started to appear between Gailie's horns. Then a freezing cold ice beam attack made a direct hit on Donphan. Soon Donphan was solid cold.

"Finish off with head butt!"

Gailie ran right into the frozen ground type pokemon and when the two collided the Ice shattered into tiny ice crystal pieces. When Donphan was out it fainted straight away.

"Donphan is unable to battle" The referee declared. "Ash's Gailie has won this battle!"

"Yes we won!" Ash cheered as he hugged his only Ice type pokemon. "Good job Gailie!"

"Only a few has beaten my Donphan but only had beaten my killer pokemon" Keito thought to herself. "He won't stand a chance against me now" "Let's go Raichu!"

Keito threw her poke ball to the battle field. Out came the evolution of Pikachu. It had a big huge brown body. Big feet and paws. It had yellow electrifying cheeks ready to burst out massive powerful electric attacks. Its tail had a thunderbolt symbol. It eyes just glared at Gailie showing this match won't be as easy as the last one.

"Okay Gailie promise you will do your best okay?" Ash told his pokemon.

"Gailie" The head pokemon nodded.

"Good let's use blizzard!" Ash told his pokemon.

"Thunder wave Raichu!" Keito told her electric type pokemon.

But what came out first was Raichu's thunder wave. It shot a weak thunder bolt attack to paralyse Ash's Gailie. When Gail tried to attack her couldn't. he was paralyse to Raichu's thunder wave attack.

"Gailie!" Ash called out to his pokemon.

"Now Thunderbolt Raichu!" Keito commanded.

Then Keito's Raichu shocked the whole area sending a powerful electric attack to Ash's Gailie. Ash watched as he saw his own Gailie getting shocked by Raichu's attack.

"Gailie use Ice beam!"

This time Gailie felt his body was now free to use his own body at his own command. Gailie started up his Ice beam attack and within moments Gailie unleased a powerful ice attack at Raichu. Raichu didn't see this coming at all the was frozen at the spot when he got hit by Gailie's ice beam attack.

"Gailie head butt Raichu now!" Ash said with determination.

Gail ran into Raichu and Raichu was thawed out by Gailie's head butt attack. Raichu was send flying back to his master's feet.

"Get up Raichu" Keito commanded. "We have a battle to win"

"Rai…chu…" replied Raichu with it's left eye closed and was already puffing.

"Use thunder Raichu!"

Sparks was starting to appear from Raichu's cheeks. Ash knew if this hit Gailie it would be already over.

__

"I have no choice"

Ash thoughts said as they ran though his mind. "Gailie use explosion!"

"Gail?" asked Gailie.

"Trust me Gailie on this one" Ash said to his pokemon.

"Gailie" Gailie nodded and turned away from Ash.

Gailie concentrated his body to explode. His body started to glow bright white. Meanwhile back at the stands May knew what Ash was doing.

"What is Ash trying to do!" May yelled as she got up from her seat. "That is his last pokemon!"

"And Raichu is also Keito's last pokemon" Scott added.

"But what if Keito's Raichu survive the attack?" Max asked.

"It's a risk I'm sure Ash is willing to take" Scott said.

__

"Ash what are you doing?"

May asked herself.

Soon Gailie's explosion was ready. Beams of light was coming out of Gailie. Soon Keito's Raichu thunder was ready as well. The most powerful electric attack hit Gailie and then Gailie's explosion exploded. The huge area was covered by layers of thick smoke. Nothing could been seen. Soon the smoke subsided and was left was one fainted Gailie and one fainted Raichu. Both at their owners feet. Keito was shocked to find her Raichu was unable to battle.

"Both Raichu and Gailie are unable to battle. This match has ended as a draw" The referee declared as he lifted both flags.

"Wait!" Keito called out to the referee.

"What is it Keito?"

"I want to give something to this trainer"

"Me?" Ash said as he pointed at himself.

Keito reached down to her pocket and pulled out a sliver badge. Ash had a surprise look on his face.

"Take this" Keito told Ash.

"But why?" the young pokemon trainer asked. "I didn't win"

"You did a great battle out there and you showed how a real battle is done" Keito replied.

"Thank you so much" Ash said as he took the sliver badge from Keito's hands.

"What is you name boy?" Keito asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum from Pallet town" Ash replied.

__

"Ash Ketchum?"

Keito told herself in her thoughts. "_Wait that means that his…" _

But before Keito could finish that sentence she heard the whole crowd cheering and clapping at both of the trainers achievement. The two just waved at their fans. Then the two faced each other again.

"I must go now" Ash told Keito.

"Go then" Keito told Ash.

Ash returned Gailie back into his poke ball and ran out of the stage to greet his friends who were blended with the cheering fans of both trainers.

__

"I knew I saw that battle strategy before"

Keito told herself. _"They are both alike" _

"That was a great battle Ash" Scott told Ash. "I never saw that coming"

"Me either" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway where's the next battle frontier brain?" Ash asked with determination.

"Roulette Goddess Daria is in Mauville" Scott told Ash.

"Mauville got ya"  
"Isn't that where Wattson is?" May asked.

"Yeah"

"Well we should say hi to him when we get there" Brock suggested.

"Well see you there" Scott said as he got into his red car.

"See you there Scott" Everyone said as they waved at Scott as he drove away.

"Well guys lets go" Ash said as he started to ran ahead of the group.

"Hey wait for me Ash!" Brock called out.

"Don't you dare forget about us Ash!" The two siblings called out as they both chased after Ash.

When the group was gone a girl who was hiding behind a tree heard their conversation. She has long brown hair with a teal sleeveless top. Short shirt. A white hat with a half red poke ball in the middle. Saggy teal socks and red and white shoes. She also had a shoulder bag that went across her left shoulder to her right hip. She watched as Ash and his friends ran off behind the hills.

"His back"

**End of chapter**


	6. On the road again

****

Chapter six

On the road again

"What!" Ash said in a shocked tone of voice. "Your coming with me?!"

"Why not?" asked a very not pleased brunette. "Is it bad to come with you?"

"It's not that" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm just surprised that's all"

"Well the more the merrier" Brock added. "You coming as well Max?"

"Of course!" Max replied. "I have to keep a eye on my sister and Ash" Max teased.

Without thinking twice May hit her younger brother on his head and made Max fall onto the ground with torchics running around his head.

"Oops" May said sarcastically. "My bad"

"Sometimes I wonder why you were my sister" Max mumbled.

"Well we better go" Ash said. "I really want to get to Mauville already!"

"Calm down" May said. "We will get there in time"

Then both May and Max's parents Caroline and Norman came out with lunch for both their children.

"Now have a safe trip okay?" Caroline told her children as she both kissed them on the forehead.

"Okay mom" Both replied at the same time.

"Let's go" Ash said.

"Okay" May nodded. "Wanna race to Rustboro?"

"Your on" Ash replied with determination.

"Okay" May said. "Ready….set…" May said as she ran ahead of Ash. "Go!" May declared as she started to run down the gravelled path.

"Come back here cheater!" Ash yelled at the brunette who was much ahead of him.

"Looks like I have to get use to this again" Max sighed as he and Brock chased after the two.

As the four ran away from Petalburg and to Rustboro there was a man on a green hill. He had a black suit with a red "C" on his sweatshirt. He was also looking at Ash and his friends by a pair of binoculars. Then he got out his walkie talkie from his pocket. He put the object near his mouth and began to speak.

"It's him" He told to the walkie talkie.

"Are you sure?" a voice replied over the speakers. "We have done this to about 30 trainers and he is still not the one we are looking for. How do you know **it's him**?"

"He has his friends and that Pikachu with him" the mysterious person replied.

There was a minute silence over the two. Then a voice replied back.

"Very well. When do we attack?"

"Now" the man replied back.

"Perfect"

Meanwhile Max and Brock were still running after Ash and May who were no where to be seen. The two kept on running until they saw the two puffing and breathing for air. Even Max and Brock were puffing after chasing the two.

"How can you guys…run that fast?" Max asked as he tried to get some air in.

"Practice…" the two replied. "You should travel…more Max" May replied to her younger brother.

"I think I should get cooking" Brock said. "Who wants lunch?" Brock asked

"Me!" Ash and May said at the same time.

* * *

The whole group decided to have lunch. After their delightful lunch the four went on their journey once again. Everything went fine. It was a peaceful afternoon. Nothing seem to go wrong.

That was until something tragic happened.

Smoke was emerging from the gravelled path and smoke was spread everywhere. Everyone was coughing and covering their mouths. When the smoke subsided the four of them saw a man in black with a red "C" marked in the middle of his black suit and he had two men by his side. His had black shades to cover his eyes.

"Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?" the man asked.

"Yes I am and how did you know my name?"

"Is this team rocket because if it is I didn't know they got even more uglier" May added.

"I don't belong to that worthless criminal organisation" the man replied as he crossed him arms. "And I'm not ugly"

"So who are you?" Brock asked.

"That is me to know and you to find out" the man in the shades replied. "Anyway Ash do you know anyone by the name of Lucas?"

Ash froze when the word Lucas enter his mind. Normally Ash would say something back but Ash just stood there frozen without saying a word.

"I knew you would act like that" the man said ending with a laugh. "Anyway have you seen him? He is in a lot of trouble with me"

"Look I don't know him!" Ash yelled back after getting his old self back.

Then the man got a smoke ball into his hand and threw it to the ground. The ball exploded into smoke.

"We will meet again Ash" the man said as his voice echoed in the smoke. "Say hi to Lucas when you see him okay?" the man said as the smoke disappeared within minutes.

When the smoke was fully gone the four saw that the man in black was gone and so was his two men by his side. May went around to look at Ash and Ash wasn't the cheerful Ash. He looked like a scared and terrified.

"Are you okay?" May asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Ash replied with a smile.

"Anyway who were does people?" Max asked in confusion.

"Team cyclone" Ash replied to Max.

"But how do you know?" May asked.

"You really don't need to know" Ash said as he put his hands into his pockets. "Now lets keep going before it gets dark okay guys?"

"Yeah lets go" May replied.

So the four started to travel on the road again. Ash didn't seem to mention a word after the clash with team cyclone.

* * *

__

"We will meet again Ash" the man said as his voice echoed in the smoke. "Say hi to Lucas when you see him okay?" the man said as the smoke disappeared within minutes.

were the words that ran though Ash's mind. The young pokemon trainer was thinking deeply as these words ran though his head. 

"Oi"

Then suddenly Ash stopped thinking and fell backwards for he was sitting on a fallen tree in the Petalburg woods were bug pokemon walked freely.

"Ouch" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. "that hurt"

"Not my fault if you daydream and fall backwards" May said.

"If you didn't show up I wouldn't hurt myself" Ash replied as he got up from his fall.

"So what were you thinking about?" May asked.

"Nothing" Ash lied.

"Well you had to be thinking of something" May replied.

"Well I was thinking about how I should beat the next battle frontier in Mauville"

"Already?" May asked in shock. "You really taking this battle frontier seriously"

"Of course" Ash smiled. "Battling is in my blood May"

Soon the two reached Max and Brock. Max was trying to fix the poke nav which was getting no signal. Brock was packing their stuff after sleeping in the woods for the night.

"You guys ready?" Brock asked.

"Yeah let's go" Ash replied.

All of them got their bags and started to walk out of the forest. It was a long walk but they manage to get out. As they got out they finally got to see and feel the warmth of the sun's rays. They saw a huge lake in front of Rustboro they shown like a diamond when the sun's ray hit the lake. Next to the lake was a flower shop. When May saw this she quickly ran to the flower shop. The three boys followed the young brunette into the shop.

When they enter they saw May al over the place sniffing each flower she came across.

"I'm not going to get her" Max said with his arms crossed. "she is embarrassing me"

"I will stay here with Max" Brock said before Ash could say anything.

"Fine" the trainer sighed. "I'll get her" Ash said as he walked over to May. "May let's go" Ash said to May as he grabbed her hand.

"Aww come on Ash" May said as she was getting dragged by behind. "Take some time to sniff these flowers" May said as she stopped Ash and showed him the flowers.

"I'm not interested" Ash replied. "I just want to get to Mauville as fast as we can"

"Are you going to by her some flowers?" Asked a florist. "Is she your girlfriend?"

The two blushed bright red. They had never had any one say that May was Ash's girlfriend.

"NO" the two called out.

"But your holding hands" the florist replied.

"I'm holding her hand because she is embarrassing her younger brother" Ash replied as he started to take a few more steps towards the door.

"Come back anytime!" The florist called out as she waved goodbye at the two.

Soon the two were outside the shop. Ash was still holding May's hand while in her other hand was still a bunch of flowers.

"That what happens when you stick to Drew too much" Max told her sister.

"Tell me about it" Ash sighed. "Because of her the florist accused us two as boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Can't blame them" Max said.

"Why?" May asked.

"Your still holding hands"

The two look at their hands and they indeed still holding hands. Soon the broke the holding hands with a slight blush on both faces.

"Let's just get to Rustboro guys" Brock suggested.

"Good idea" May replied.

The three all started to walk to the city except Ash. There was a shocked look on his face. Behind a tree was a girl. A girl with long brown hair. Sleeveless teal top with a short red shirt. A white hat with half a red poke ball in the at the front. May looked back and saw Ash wasn't moving a step closer to the city. May walked back and looked at what Ash was looking but what May saw was nothing, the girl had disappeared. May looked back at Ash and saw him say just a few words.

"She's…here"

****

End of chapter six


	7. Born into a world of criminals

****

Chapter seven

Born into a world of criminals

"Who is?" May asked.

"You mean you didn't see her?" Ash asked.

"No"

"Well never mind" Ash replied. "Let's just get to Rustboro okay?"

"Sure thing Ash" May replied.

The two best friends headed to the city. As they went in they saw the huge tall buildings reaching towards the sky. Busy cars driving past and pokemon everywhere. The four where walking to the poke centre when they heard a explosion near the Devon corporation. They ran to the building and when they got there they saw the building gulped by red hot flames. Smoke was starting to come out of the building. As the three friends got out their water pokemon to save the building Ash saw something near the building. It was a black van with a huge red "C" marked on both sides of the van. Ash rushed to the scene to stop what was happening. As Ash was running to the black van the van made its move and started to drive away from the young pokemon trainer.

Just when all hope was gone a unexpected Ice beam attack froze the van still. As the smoke subsided there was a girl in the sky sitting on a flying type pokemon. Ash knew who it was. It was that same girl he saw earlier. Soon the ice started to make a cracking sound. Soon the van was thawed out and started to drive off. As the girl followed the van with her flying type pokemon. Her pokemon's ice beams attack kept missing as the van speed was increasing by the minute.

"Dragonite use earthquake!" the young girl commanded he Dragonite.

Dragonite came flying towards the ground at break neck speed. When it was about to hit the ground it landed using his feet. Then the ground shook and so did the van. When the drivers in the van was shocked she and her Dragonite flew to the van and stood in it's path.

"Give them back" She demanded. "Or else" The young brunette added as she pointed to her Dragonite.

"Fine we will!" The criminals said as they put their hands to surrender.

Ash just saw this girl stop these crooks with just one pokemon. Then she looked at him for one second. Her reaction of anger and threatening became a state of surprised and shock.

"Ash?" She muttered. "Is that really you?"

Then Ash heard his friends calling out his name. Ash just looked at her one last time before running to his friend's voices. Then the girl stopped looking at Ash and looked back at the crooks. She saw then tip toeing away with the rare stones. All she did was looked away and pointed at the crooks. Her Dragonite knew what this meant. Dragonite quickly stood in their way. Soon the young girl came to join the crooks.

"So?" she asked. "Who's first?"

* * *

Ash finally was able to join his friends who which now glad that they helped to save the building.

"Ash" May asked. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere" Ash replied.

"You okay?" Max asked. "You looked a little shocked"

"I'm fine" Ash replied. "Anyway how is the building? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Nobody got hurt" Brock replied. "And the building and everything is fine. All the equipment inside need to be replaced and the building needs major repair inside and out"

"Okay I see" Ash said. "we should head to a poke centre to heal our pokemon" Ash suggested.

"Good idea" May replied.

So the four friends headed to the poke centre. When they got there they all gave their pokemon to the loving care of nurse joy and then straight went to their room. When they got there they saw their room. There was two bunks beds on each end of the wall with a window in the middle with a balcony. Max laid on his bed, Brock went to his notes on how to become a great pokemon breeder and May went on the top bunk and laid there as she took off her shoes and socks while she was up there while Ash made his way outside the poke centre.

When the young pokemon trainer was outside he was looking at a photo. There were five people in the photo. Including himself. He was looking at it carefully.

"Ash?"

Ash took the photo away from his view and saw it was the same girl he saw earlier.

"What do you want?" Ash asked in a unpleased manner.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked.

"Should I?" Ash asked with his same tone of voice as he turned his back on the young brunette and started to walk back into the poke centre.

"Their after Lucas you know" she told Ash. "They won't stop until they find him and if they do you know what is going to happen"

"It was his fault to begin with. Thanks to him you and I are involved to his problems" Ash said as he turned to face her direction. "So why are you still helping him. Just let team cyclone find him already. Stop protecting a criminal Amelia!" Ash yelled.

"How dare you call Lucas a criminal" Amelia said.

"But it's true isn't it Amelia?" Ash replied. "We are also criminals. We belong in a criminal origination" Ash said before entering the poke centre leaving Amelia alone.

Amelia just stood in front of the building holding her heart as she look towards the sky.

"Lucas…." she muttered. "What have you done?"

* * *

Ash got into his room and saw his friends lying down in their bed except May who was looking at her ribbons she won back in Hoenn when she first started. Ash decide to sit next to his best friend. Ash climbed up the ladder and sat next to May.

"Hey" Ash greeted.

"Hi Ash" May replied as she was too busy looking at her ribbons. Anyway what was that yelling outside?" May asked. "I heard you fighting"

"That was nothing" Ash lied.

"Didn't sound like it" May replied as she returned her ribbons back into her ribbon case. "Sounded personal"

"May?"

"What is it?"

"Can we not talk about the fight?" Ash asked.

"Why?"

"It's…personal" Ash replied as he started to climb down the wooden ladder and into his bed.

"Sure thing Ash" May replied with a smile. _"his hiding something" _May thought. _"I can tell and I will do whatever it takes to know what he is hiding" _May thoughts said with determination before putting her head on her pillow for some sleep.

* * *

__

"Ha!" a young nine year old boy said. "I beat you again. I have beaten you three times Ash. Accepted it Ash. You can't beat me"

"Yes I can!" called out a eight year old Ash. "I can beat you. Come on another rematch Lucas!"

"No way" Lucas replied as he returned his pokemon back into it poke ball. "Your just a waste of time Ash" Lucas replied as he walked away from Ash. "A complete waste of my time"

Soon Lucas left the young Ash still on the field holding his injured pokemon in his arms.

"Don't worry" he said calmly. "We will beat him one day. We will"

*~*~*~*

"No!" Ash called out. "Don't give up!"

"Beaten again" Lucas said. "You had this pokemon since you were seven and it's still weak and even yet in it's first stage. What kind of pokemon trainer are you Ash?"

"I'm a kind of pokemon trainer that will be never like you!" Ash yelled as he ran to he injured pokemon once again.

"You are so foolish Ash" Lucas said. "Evolve that weak pokemon of yours"

"I will let it evolve when it wants to Lucas. Remember this Lucas. I will never become you!"

"That means you will be good as me"

"Of course" Ash replied. "Because I will be better than you!" Ash yelled before running out of the field with his injured pokemon in his hands.

"Ash!"

"Ash wake up!"

"Pikachu!"

"What's happening?" Ash asked as he finally woke up for his dream.

"Thank goodness your awake now" May replied. "We were worried about you"

"You mean **you **were worried about him" Max teased.

May just replied by hitting his younger brother on the head.

"My bad" May replied ending with a smile.

"I hate you" Max muttered.

"Well some morning greeting this came out to be" Ash replied.

"Hey you three" Brock greeted as he entered the room. "You guys ready to go?"

"Ready as ever" Ash replied as he quickly got out of his bed. "Time to get that new battle frontier symbol"

****

End of chapter seven

* * *

When Ash says this part here. _"We are also criminals. We belong in a criminal origination" _He means that his was born into one. he had no choice but to accept his family's past. Ash ISN'T a criminal . okay I'm not going to spoil anymore.

* * *


	8. Taking chances

****

Chapter eight

Taking chances

As the four walked out of the poke centre they were greeted by a girl. It was Amelia. The same girl Ash had a fight with yesterday. 

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked with his arms crossed.

"Can I come with you?" She asked.

"Wait who is this?" May asked.

"You mean he hasn't talked about me?" Amelia asked. "Typical" Amelia sighed. "Well I will introduce myself to you. My name is Amelia. Ash's younger sister"

"WHAT!" everyone said in surprised except Ash who still had his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a younger sister Ash?" Max asked.

"You didn't ask" Ash replied with his eyes closed as he still had his arms crossed.

"So can I big brother?" Amelia asked nicely.

"No" Ash replied as he opened his eyes to face his younger sister. "You will just cause me problems again and you can add Lucas to the list as well" Ash replied as he walked past his sister.

Then May, Max and Brock walked up to the young brunette.

"You can come" May smiled.

"But Ash said no" Amelia replied.

"I'm sure Ash is just in a bad mood" May replied.

"But May" Max interrupted. "I never seen Ash that mad before to anybody. I'm sure the way he is acting isn't a bad mood"

"That's true" Amelia added. "He always acted like that when he was near Lucas and I"

"Wait who is this Lucas?" Brock asked.

"Well he was…" Amelia started.

"Oi!" Ash called out. "Let's go already!" Ash called out. "And Amelia!"

"What?"

"You can come" Ash called back.

"Yay!" Amelia cheered.

Soon the four chased after Ash who was ahead of them all. Soon they all caught up with Ash and walked to Mauville together. As they were walking they were encounter by a tunnel. They looked onto the sign and they saw the name was Rustuff tunnel. They all entered the tunnel and saw it was pitch black.

"Well isn't that convenient" Max said.

"Look this tunnel isn't that long" Ash replied. "I'm pretty sure all we do is so straight"

"Yeah go straight and bump into something. Yeah nice plan Ash" Amelia told her older brother sarcastically.

"This is one of the many reasons why I don't invite you to my journeys" Ash sighed. "You give me such a headache"

So the four all walked thought the tunnel until they saw a light at the end of tunnel. All of them knew what this meant and they all ran to the light and when they got out the found themselves in Verdanturf town. The breeze felt so light and relaxing. Ash looked around and found somebody missing.

"Hey were is May?" he asked.

"I think she is still inside the tunnel" May's younger brother replied.

"Just wait for me at the poke centre" Ash told his friends. "I will just get her okay?"  
"Sure thing" Amelia replied.

Brock, Max and Amelia and walked to the poke centre as Ash ran back into the pitch black tunnel.

"May!" Ash called out. "Where are you?"

Then Ash heard a scream. A high pitch scream of a girl. Ash quickly ran to the scene. When he got there he saw a dull light. There was a person holding a candle in his hands while near his feet was May all tied up and her mouth covered by a handkerchief.

"Ash we meet again" the man said as he took off his shades.

"Let go of May!" he yelled.

"Not until you tell me where Lucas is"

"Look I don't know where he is!" Ash replied. "Now let May go!"

"Okay" he replied. "Under one condition"

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"A one on one pokemon battle" he replied. "If you lose you will tell this girlfriend of yours who you and your family really is and you won't have this girl of yours back"

"And what if you lose?" Ash asked.

"You get to have your girlfriend back" he replied.

Ash knew it was a risky move to take. But he had no choice. If he wanted to save his best friend he had to do it.

"Deal" he replied.

"You do know who risky this is" he replied.

"I take my chances" Ash replied as look on his shoulder where Pikachu was. "Ready buddy?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied as sparks of electric was ready to burst out of it's cheeks.

"Very well" he replied as he reached for his poke ball. "Let's go Absol!"

The man threw his poke ball onto the field and out came the disaster pokemon Absol. As for Ash he just told his electric mouse pokemon to the field.

"Before we start" Ash said. "I want to get one thing cleared. May isn't my girlfriend"

"That is not what I see in your eyes boy" The man replied. "Now lets get this battle started!"

"I couldn't agree less. Pikachu use Volt tackle!" Ash commanded is pokemon.

Pikachu started to run towards the dark type pokemon. Absol just stand there until the last minute.

"Now Absol dodge and then use shadow ball!"

Absol jumped into the air as for Pikachu's volt tackle was a complete miss. When Absol was at a good height Absol opened it's mouth and a black and purple ball started to grow and when it was big enough it released the ghost type attack towards Pikachu and it was a direct hit. Pikachu went back flying towards it's master feet.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Calling out your pokemon's name isn't going to help you win" the man replied. "Absol get ready to use razor wind"

Absol started to use the normal type move. Three small cyclones start to move around the dark type pokemon. As for Pikachu he was struggling to get up. Soon the small electric type pokemon got he saw the move going straight to him.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash called out.

Pikachu jumped into the air to dodge the fast pace attack.

"Now use thunder!"

Pikachu's red cheeks started to spark and soon released a powerful electric attack.

"Absol dodge it now!" the man called out to his pokemon.

But Pikachu's thunder attack hit Absol and made the pokemon yell in pain. Soon Pikachu fell to the ground after striking Absol a thunder attack in mid air.

"Now let's use Volt tackle one more time!"

Pikachu started to run towards Absol once again. Absol was still paralysed after Pikachu's lighting attack. Absol just stood there as Pikachu ran towards Absol with a high voltage volt tackle. It was a direct hit and Absol was pushed back to his master's feet.

"Good job Pikachu" Ash complimented his pokemon.

"It's not over yet!" the man called out. "Absol get up!"

"Pikachu let's end this!" Ash called out. "Use quick attack!"

Pikachu ran towards Absol once again. This time Absol could move his body in the way he wanted and got up. Absol just waited for Pikachu to come closer to him. When Pikachu was only a arm stretch away his master called out a attack.

"Now use slash!"

Absol stretch out it's arms and gave a powerful slash right at Pikachu's face and made Pikachu flying back to it's starting position.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Now use Hyper beam Absol" Absol's master commanded ending with a evil grin.

Absol opened it's mouth and released a powerful beam right towards at Pikachu and before the small electric mouse could regain it's balance it was hit with the powerful attack and went flying at Ash's feet. Ash quickly got Pikachu in his arms.

"Looks like you lost Ash" the man said as he returned Absol back into it's poke ball. "Now start talking boy"

"What about you keeping May?" Ash asked in a yelling tone of voice.

"I was lying about keeping this girl of yours" the man replied. "But I wasn't lying about you talking about your family's secret and horrible past"

"If you already know about my past why ask me to re-tell it again?"

"I just want your friend down here to hear who you really are"

Ash just glared at him with anger.

"Start talking boy or a might reconsider not taking your girl" the man threatened.

"He isn't saying anything!" a voice called behind Ash.

Ash looked back and saw it was his little sister Amelia. She had her ninetales next to her.

"Well look who it is" the man said. "It's Ash's little sister"

"Yeah it me and do you got a problem with that?" Amelia said with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing really but your brother made a deal with me" he replied. "If he lost he would tell about your family's past to this young pretty girl I might consider to take as mine own" He replied as he knelt down to May's height and pinched her cheek. "Your lucky Ash to find a girl like her. To bad she might be mine at the end of the day" he replied as he traced his fingers down May's arm to her legs. "Very nice" he said. "She is fresh. Just my type" the man replied as he shifted his eyes to Ash. "I didn't knew you had a good taste in girls Ash"

"Leave May alone!" Ash yelled as he grind his teeth together. "Don't you dare touch my best friend again!" Ash yelled once again.

"Looks like your boyfriend is getting angry" the man teased to May.

Ash couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't like the man treating May in such a bad manner and annoying him more.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu didn't think twice to use the move at the man but before the move could attack he threw a smoke ball at the ground and smoke was spread in the cave.

"May!" Ash called out.

When the smoke subsided he saw that the man was gone but May was still there all tied up and her mouth covered by a handkerchief. Ash and Amelia ran to May and untied her and took the handkerchief away from her mouth. When May was untied she hugged Ash straight away with tears running down her face.

"Ash…" May cried. "I was so scared"

"I know" Ash replied. "I could tell"

"We better get out of her" Amelia suggested. "Before something else bad happens"

"Good idea" Ash replied as he helped May to stand up.

When May was standing on her feet she hold on Ash's arm in fear. Ash could tell that his best friend was scared after what after she had been though. When the three got out of the cave they all went to the poke centre. When they got there they saw Max and Brock sitting near a table and waiting for them. When the two saw them they saw May holding on Ash's arm. Her face looked like she had been something very terrifying. The two ran to the three.

"May?" Max asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine…." May replied in a low tone.

"You don't look like it" Max replied.

"She nearly got kidnapped" Ash replied.

"What?" Brock asked. "But why?"

"He wanted to know where Lucas was" Ash replied.

"Didn't you say that you don't know where he is?" Max asked.

"He doesn't believe me" Ash sighed.

"What is your connection with this Lucas?" May asked as she finally let go of Ash's arm.

"I don't want to talk about it May" Ash replied as he face towards May direction.

"You not talking about it nearly made me end up with man that could do bad stuff to me!" May yelled.

Then Ash put his hands on May's shoulders. "Look May" Ash begun. "I swear that I wouldn't let that happen to you or any of my friends" Ash said.

May didn't reply back. She calmed down. Son tears filled her eyelids and soon tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you Ash" She cried. "I didn't know what I could do if you didn't save me back at Rustuff tunnel"

"If any my friend was in that same position as you were back then I would do the same as I did for you May"

"Thank you Ash" May repeated. "Thank you"

****

End of chapter eight


	9. The ultimate battle between two trainers

****

Chapter nine

The ultimate battle of two trainers

It was the next day in the cit of Mauville. Everyone was still asleep except Ash who was training his pokemon in a nearby town park not to far from the poke centre he and his friends were staying at.

"That's it Sceptile!" Ash called out to his grass type pokemon. "Keep it up"

All of Ash's pokemon were training to fight Daria. The battle frontier brain of Mauville city. Ash didn't notice that there was a man in a dark black coat that nearly touched the ground. Blue jeans and a hat to cover his face. It was Sacul. He watched as Ash trained his pokemon. Sacul slowly walked over to Ash.

"Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet town?" asked Sacul in a low deep voice.

Ash turned his head around and found it was a man that was nearly covered in black. By the looks and the height Ash could tell that he wasn't that old.

"Yeah." Ash replied as he put his hands on his hips. "That's me."

"I would like to have a one on one pokemon battle with you." Sacul replied as he got a poke ball into his hands and started to throw it up and down.

"Well my pokemon do need the training." Ash replied. "Fine. I would be glad to have a pokemon battle with you." Ash replied as he looked at his Sceptile. "Ready to battle Sceptile?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Sceptile." the grass pokemon nodded.

"Very well." Sacul said. "Let's go Garchomp!"

Sacul threw his poke ball unto the field and out came out Garchomp. A half dragon and ground type pokemon. Ash got out his pokedex to scan the pokemon into the pokedex. __

"Garchomp the mach pokemon. When it folds up it's body and extend it wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed and never lets it's prey escape"

"Sounds like a strong pokemon." Ash told himself. "This is going to be a challenge. "Sceptile use leaf blade!" Ash called out.

"Garchomp dodge it using dig!" Sacul commanded.

Garchomp used dig before Sceptile could even use it's move. Sceptile stood where Garchomp had just used dig. Sceptile shifted it's eyes left and right to see if Garchomp was around.

"Now Garchomp!" Sacul called out.

Garchomp showed himself behind Sceptile. Sceptile quickly turned around.

"Now use flamethrower!" Sacul commanded.

Garchomp obeyed and quickly release a hot scorching flamethrower attack right in front of Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" Ash called out.

Sceptile was pushed a few centimetres back from Garchomp. There were a few burnt marks on Sceptile but it didn't seem to bother Sceptile at all.

"Garchomp go up close and let's use slash!" Sacul called out.

"Sceptile dodge it now!" Ash called out to his pokemon.

As Garchomp was running towards to it's enemy Sceptile dodge it by jumping into mid air.

"Now use dragon claw!" Ash commanded.

"What?" Sacul gasped. "But how?"

Sceptile's claws glowed a bright white colour and Sceptile aimed right at Garchomp. Soon Garchomp was hit with a powerful dragon claw attack and made Garchomp pushed back nearly going back to his master's feet.

"You didn't expect did you?" Ash said to his opponent.

"You surprise me all right but we are far from finish Ash. Garchomp use dig once again!"

Garchomp quickly use the ground move and was under the earth once again. Soon it was only Sceptile left on the field. The more Garchomp stayed underground the more cautious Sceptile grew.

"Now Garchomp!" Sacul commanded.

This time Garchomp showed himself not behind Sceptile but under him. Sceptile went flying into mid air with Garchomp.

"Use poison gab Garchomp!"

"Sceptile use dragon claw now!"

As the two pokemon kept falling towards the ground both pokemon got both of their moves ready. Garchomp made his claw to glow bright white and Sceptile made one of his claw glow bright white. When both moves were ready they attacked. Sceptile and Garchomp both moves hit each other before falling towards the ground. When the two fell smoke emerged from the ground and covered the whole field. Both trainers waited until the smoke subsided. When it did both trainers were surprised to find both their pokemon still standing up.

_"Amazing" _Sacul thought.

_"Why does his battle style remind me of someone?" _Ash said to himself.

Both trainers watched as both their pokemon puffing with battle marks on them_._

Sacul thoughts said. _"After flamethrower and poison gab Sceptile can still stand up like nothing happened. Looks like Ash has improved"_

Ash asked himself. _"But his Garchomp is strong. I don't know how much longer Sceptile can keep up with this" _

"Garchomp flamethrower!" Sacul commanded his dragon and ground type pokemon.

"Sceptile dodge it and then use bullet seed!" Ash commanded to his Sceptile.

Garchomp's flamethrower attack missed completely as Sceptile dodge it and use bullet seed in mid air right at Garchomp.

"You do know that grass type moves have not much of a effect on dragon type pokemon" Sacul told Ash. "let finish this Garchomp. Use flamethrower"

Garchomp release a burning flamethrower attack right at Sceptile and hit Sceptile directly and made Sceptile burn in the heat of the attack. Soon Sceptile fell to the ground. Sceptile tried to get up but didn't have the strength in him and fainted.

"Sceptile" Ash muttered in disappointment. "You did great" Ash said before returning Sceptile back into it poke ball.

Sacul did the same and returned Garchomp into it's poke ball.

"You did great but still not up to my standard." Sacul replied as he turned his back on Ash and started to walk away from Ash. "Until next time Ash" Sacul replied as he walked away from the trainer.

Ash just stared as he saw a mysterious trainer walk away from him.

"Wait!" Ash called out. "What is your name?!"

Sacul turned his head around to face Ash.

"The name is Sacul." Sacul replied before turning his back at Ash and made his way away from Ash.

__

"Until next time Sacul."

Ash told himself._"And when the time comes I will win" _

**End of chapter nine**


	10. Let them burn

**About time. i was trying to log into for some time. it had this login error so i couldn't get in and update this story. sorry about that.**

**In the game fire pokemon can't get burnt. i knew that after somebody told me. so this chapter might be weird. anyway enjoy. i promise to update this fic more often.**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**Let them burn**

After the battle with Sacul. Ash quickly returned to the poke centre to heal his pokemon. Especially Sceptile. The battle with Garchomp had really put damage on Sceptile. He had never had a battle like that for a long time. May who had just finish eating breakfast with Amelia saw Ash running to nurse joy. May and Amelia looked at each other and then quickly chased after Ash. Nurse joy took Ash's poke balls and went to heal them. Soon May and Amelia caught up with Ash.

"Ash what happened here?" Amelia asked.

"I just had a battle with Sacul." Ash replied.

"Sacul?" both girls asked in surprise. "Who's Sacul?"

"He is a very strong pokemon trainer. I hate to admit but he is much stronger than me. He bet Sceptile easy."

"So that's were you went." May said. "I was wondering where you went."

"But is Sceptile okay?" Amelia asked.

"I'm sure he is fine." Ash replied. "I know Sceptile. He wouldn't give up easy. He showed that to me with the battle I had with Sacul."

"Well I better get Max" May said as she left Amelia and Ash alone.

Amelia went to her bag and pulled out a poke ball with the initials of "AK" and showed it to Ash.

"Ash I thought you might want this" Amelia said as she offered the poke ball to Ash.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not accepting anything from him. Is that why you decided to show up again?"

"Please Ash." Amelia begged. "Lower your pride and accept this. You and I both know how important this pokemon is to you."

"I'm not reviving the past Amelia" Ash replied with his arms crossed his arms.

"I know that dad wasn't the best but…" Amelia replied.

"Enough Amelia" Ash said with a slightly higher tone voice. "I don't want to hear anymore" Ash said as he got his poke balls and walked away from his younger sister.

Amelia looked at the poke ball in her hands. Amelia sighed and returned the poke ball back into her bag and walked after Ash.

*~*~*~*

"About time you guys got here." Scott replied as Ash and his friends entered the battle frontier building.

"Well at least we are here." Ash replied.

"Well shall we start?" Daria said as she entered the conversation.

"Yeah" Ash replied.

Both Daria and Ash walked into a room with Ash's friends tagging along. It was all pitch dark until the lights filled the room. To Ash's surprise it was a battle field with flashing lights everywhere.

"Shall we begin?" Daria asked.

"Yes let's begin" Ash replied.

Both trainers got to both ends of the battle field.

"Let's go Dusknoir!" Daria called out as she threw her poke ball to the field.

"Come out Torkoal!" Ash called out as he threw his poke ball to the field as well.

Both pokemon got out of their poke balls. When both pokemon were out both showed that they were ready for a fight.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle." the referee declared.

"Okay let's get this started!" Ash called out. "Torkoal use body slam now!"

Torkoal ran towards Dusknoir and jumped into the air and landed on Dusknoir but Torkoal just went thought Dusknoir.

"Ash you should know that normal and fighting type moves have no effect on ghost type pokemon." Daria reminded Ash. "Now it's our turn. Shadow punch Dusknoir!"

The ghost type pokemon used shadow punch on Torkoal and did damage on Torkoal.

"Tork…" Torkoal said after been punch by Dusknoir.

"Great work Dusknoir." Daria complimented her pokemon. "Now let's use will-o-wisp."

Dusknoir opened it's mouth and released a powerful hot burning blue fire attack. The attack hit Torkoal directly and when the attack was done Torkoal was covered with burn marks. Ash could tell that Torkoal was starting to weaken.

"Blue fire?" May asked. "Is that what will-o-wisp does?"

"It's blue because it is much hotter than normal fire that we see that is red or red. It is so hot that it makes a instant burn on the pokemon." Scott explained.

"That means…" Max said.

"It means that Torkoal will slowly get weaker and weaker" Brock said.

"This is bad." Amelia said. "Really bad."

"Torkoal!" Ash called out to his pokemon. "Use Flamethrower now!"

Torkoal opened his mouth and released a powerful flamethrower attack right and Dusknoir.

"That's it Torkoal!" Ash called out to his pokemon. "Earthquake!"

"Since when did Torkoal learned earthquake?" Max asked in surprise.

"Remember this is Ash we are talking about. Always expect the unexpected." May reminded her younger brother.

"You do got a point there" Max replied to his sister.

Torkoal lifted it's feet and dropped it with power to make the ground shake. Dusknoir started to shake with the ground.

"Now Flamethrower Torkoal!"

With the combination of both earthquake and flamethrower it did lots of damage to Dusknoir. After Torkoal's powerful fire attack Ash could see that Torkoal was getting weaker and weaker. The burn that Dusknoir used on Torkoal was really now putting damage on Torkoal.

"Ash has to end this now!" May yelled. "If he doesn't he would surely lose."

"I'm sure Ash knows that May." Scott told May. "That is why Ash is trying to rush this battle as fast as he can. Remember this is a one on one pokemon battle so when Torkoal is gone it's all over."

After a hot burning flamethrower attack that Torkoal released to make a direct hit of Dusknoir both trainers notice that Dusknoir had a few burn marks on it's chest and arms.

"Looks like they both have a burn on them." Brock said.

"Now this is really getting interesting." Amelia added.

"Psychic Dusknoir!" Daria commanded her ghost type pokemon.

"Dodge it Torkoal!" Ash called out.

Dusknoir's eyes glowed a high lighter blue and soon a high light blue colour psychic attack came out of Dusknoir's eyes and aimed for Torkoal but Torkoal just missed the powerful psychic attack by jumping into mid air to dodge the attack.

"Now flamethrower Torkoal!" Ash called out once again.

As Torkoal was still in mid air and was above his opponent Torkoal didn't waste any time to release another powerful fire attack right on top of Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir use Psychic one more time while Torkoal is still in the air!" Daria commanded.

Dusknoir dodge the fire attack and quickly responded with a powerful psychic attack and hit Torkoal who was still falling to the ground and was about to landed until Torkoal got hit by Dusknoir's psychic attack. Torkoal came falling to the ground. When Torkoal hit the ground smoke covered the field.

"Torkoal!" Ash called out.

When the smoke subsided Ash couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his Torkoal inside his shell. He knew that he must of used iron defence to break the fall.

"That is a smart Torkoal you have there. Using Iron defence to break the fall. I'm impressed. but sadly I have to end this battle. Dusknoir use Psychic one last time!" Daria called out to her pokemon.

"Give it all you got Torkoal. Flamethrower now!" Ash called out to his fire type pokemon.

Both moves collided and the damage from both moves hit both pokemon. They both went flying to their owner's feet. Both pokemon got up. They both started to shake to show that the move they just got damage and the burn they both got from each other's moves had and is still putting damage on them. Both pokemon looked each other in the eye. Soon Dusknoir fainted and fell to the ground. Torkoal stood on it's feet for at least a minute after Dusknoir and fainted right after.

"Daria's Dusknoir has fainted. Ash's Torkoal is the winner." The referee declared.

Ash returned Torkoal back into his poke ball. Soon Ash couldn't hold it anymore and jumped in happiness. He finally won. He looked at his friends and waved at them. Ash's friends couldn't help but to join Ash at smiling and waving. After a long hot battle Ash had finally won. Daria walked over to Ash and put her hand in her pocket and soon took out a sliver badge from her pocket.

"Great battle Ash. Here you are. You really showed that you deserved this badge." Daria said as she handed over Ash the badge.

"Thanks." Ash replied as he showed his friends the badge he had just won.

Soon all his friends went to greet the happy pokemon trainer.

"Well done Ash." May greeted. "Great work out there."

"Well I couldn't do it without you and everyone's help here."

"That was amazing!" Amelia and Max said at the same time.

"Well where is the next battle frontier brain Scott?" Ash asked sounding ready for another battle.

"The next battle frontier brain is at Lilycove. The name of the battle frontier is Cochran. Castle Butler Cochran in full."

"Lilycove is pretty far" May added. "Does that mean we have to go though Fortree City?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Well we better get going now. Se you later Scott and Daria!" Ash waved goodbye as he and his friends walked out the entrance.

As Ash and his friends ran out the entrance Daria and Scoot just watched the leave.

"What do you think if he was here right now and saw that battle?" Daria asked the owner of the battle frontier.

"I really don't know Daria." Scott replied. "They might have the same looks and style in battling but they both have a different style of personality."

"True" Daria replied. "Let's just hope for the best that Ash doesn't end like Lucas."

**End of chapter ten**


	11. Rain on my parade

**Chapter eleven**

**Rain on my parade**

It was a new morning for Ash and his friends. Ash had both got his badges from the battle dome and the battle roulette. They were now heading to the battle castle which was past Fortree and to Lilycove. Everyone had just woken up and finish eating breakfast. After packing up their equipment they all started to head to Fortree. Everything was fine until they all got lost.

"Hey Brock, haven't we already been though here?" Ash asked.

"I hate to admit it Ash but we are lost." Brock replied and sighed right after.

"What!?" Max, May and Amelia replied in shock.

"I know!" May said as a light bulb appeared on top of her head showing that she had a idea. "Let's use Max's poke nav."

"Sorry to burst your bubble sis but the poke nav has run dried. I forget to charge it at Mauville." Max said as he showed his sister the poke nav and tried to press the on button but the poke nav wouldn't turn on.

"No…"May said as she dropped on the ground. "I don't want to live here in the rest of my life!" May complained.

"May." Ash said as he offered his hand to help May up. "You and I and the rest of us have been though these problems before. Remember the time we got lost and tried to look for Max and Brock?. We got out alive together so don't let this bring you down." Ash said ending with a smile. "We will get out of this forest together."

"Your right." May said as she gladly accepted Ash's help and Ash pulled her up to his body.

"Aww love birds." Amelia teased. "I wonder if you and…" Amelia said before being discontinued by her older brother who covered her mouth quickly.

"If you want to get out of this forest alive I suggest you keep our mouth shut. Because if you don't well let's not get there. I'm sure you know what will happen." Ash whispered.

Amelia gulped. "Since when did you become so mean?" Amelia asked.

"Well let's keep going guys." Brock suggested. "If we don't we might actually be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"Like we not lost enough." Max mumbled with his arms crossed.

So the five of them kept walking into the thick forest. Soon the sky above them started to get darker and darker by the minute. When the white clouds became dark and grey it started to pour down rain on their heads.

"This is just great." Amelia complained. "Like anything else can get worse."

Soon the temperature started to drop slightly and making all of them cold and thunder flashed across the grey sky. Soon more buckets of rain started to fall on them and made it hard to see each other.

"Me and my big mouth." Amelia sighed.

"Guys." Brock called out. "We should hold each other's hands so we won't get lost."

"Good idea." Max replied.

Amelia hold Max's hand while Max hold Brocks. To the three surprise neither Amelia or Brock weren't holding anybody's else hands.

"Hey." Max said. "Where's Ash and May?"

"Oh no" Amelia gasped. "They must be behind us. We should go back and get them."

"If we do we might not be able to get to Fortree." Brock added. "There is no doubt that this weather will worsen by the minute if we don't reach the town now."

"But what about Ash and May?" Amelia added.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu added showing concern to his master.

"I know Ash will look after May and himself. I know Ash. He always has ways to get out of things."

*~*~*~*

Still the rain didn't stop at Ash and May. The two had lost Brock and the other's. the two were holding hands. Ash was dragging May to walk with him so they wouldn't get even lost. Then out of nowhere thunder struck a tree behind May and made her jump in shock and hug Ash by his back with her arms wrapped around Ash's chest. When May hugged him Ash blushed red and spread across his cheeks. Ash got his hands and put them on top of May's and put one down and hold the other. Ash continued to hold hands with May as they walked into more into the forest. After a few minutes Ash's slight blush faded away.

As the weather was still wasn't on their side Ash and May knew that it was getting dark.

"Ash" May said to her best friend. "It's getting dark and cold. What are we going to do?"

"I guess we will have to sleep her for the night." Ash replied. "We have no other choice." Ash said as he looked around for dry shelter. "Let's go over there." Ash pointed to a huge tree that hade good enough shade to keep them both dry.

The young brunette just nodded in response. Both walked over to the huge shady tree. It's leaves where so long that they were touching the ground. Ash brushed the long leaves out of the way and enter him and May under the tree. The both sat on the dirt. Ash saw that May was rubbing her arms trying to keep herself warm.

"Here."

May looked up and saw Ash covering him and her with a blanket.

"Sorry if this is all I have. Brock is normally the one that has all the other equipment." Ash smiled.

"It's okay" May sadly smiled. "At least we both have something to keep us warm and dry."

The two watched the rain drops from the leaves fall down to the dirt as more rain kept falling from the sky. Thunder was still around and frighten them a few times. Soon May couldn't help it anymore and few asleep on Ash's shoulder. Soon Ash fell asleep also. Both friends were sleeping on each other as the rain and thunder continued.

*~*~*~*

Back at the Fortree poke centre Amelia, Max and Brock were inside dry and warm. All of them couldn't but help to worry about Ash and May. The weather still continued and it was getting colder since night had came.

"I'm really worried about them." Amelia said as she got up from the couch. "They should be here by now."

"Calm down Amelia." Brock replied. "They are just fine."

"How do you know that?" Max asked as he laid his head on his arms on the table. "We don't even know where they are."

Sacul was in the background and couldn't help but hear the conversation. Sacul walked a little closer to hear more.

"Let me remind you all that Ash and May are missing in the most worst weather we have all seen. We all know that Ash and May have survived in many situations but all of them can't compare to this! Just look outside that window. Now tell me if they can survive though that. Maybe for now but not for long. They are both wet and cold and when your wet you feel more colder. Now add the coldness of the mornings into place. Now imagine how cold they are!" Amelia complained in a high tone of voice. "We have to find them before it's too late."

Sacul couldn't help it anymore but to stop hearing the conversation and walk out the poke centre doors into the wet cold rain.

*~*~*~*

The rain had slightly got lighter and the thunder flashed only a few times but if was getting colder and Ash and May were still wet. They were still sleeping. They both hugged each other for warmth. At a few times both started to shake in coldness. Soon footsteps came closer to them. It was Sacul.

"Found you."

Sacul got a poke ball from his belt and threw it on the floor. Soon out came a psychic pokemon. It was Alakazam. Sacul knelt down and slowly shake them both.

"Hey." Sacul greeted.

Both Ash and May woke up.

"Wait your Sacul." Ash replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You and your friends back at Fortree can't help to worry about you two so I decided to look for you."

"But why?" May asked.

There was silence in Sacul answer. Soon Sacul answered back.

"I have been though what you guys have been though. The coldness, the wetness you feel, and how lonely you can feel."

"So that's why you came to get us?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much." Sacul smiled. "Well let's go."

Ash both got up and offered his hand to help May up from the dirt. Sacul couldn't help but to look at how Ash helped his best friend up.

"Hey I just notice this but you tow look nice together. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"NO!" the two quickly replied with a slight blush on their faces.

"I see." Sacul replied. "Let's go."

"Don't tell me we are going to walk in the wet again. I feel really weak and cold." May complained.

"Don't worry about that." Sacul replied. "We are just going to use Alakazam's teleport here. He will teleport us back to the poke centre."

The three went close to Alakazam and Alakazam's spoon's started to glow light blue. Soon the three disappeared within a second.

*~*~*~*

"Where are they?" Amelia said as she paced from the table and the couch. "Now I'm really starting to worry."

"You have been worrying about them since they got lost Amelia." Max replied as he was still on the table with his head lying on his arms. "Remember your not the only one worried about their older brother and sister."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said sadly.

"Everything will be fine." Max said as he tried to change his tone of voice making it more cheerful to bring Pikachu's sprit up again.

Then suddenly the poke centre doors slide open and in came Ash and May with Sacul behind them. Pikachu's ears went up and jumped off the table and ran to his master and jumped into his arms. As Pikachu rubbed his face against Ash's he found that he was very cold. Soon everybody followed with a smile on their faces. Max ran to his older sister and greeted with a hug. He to find out that his sister felt very cold.

"I'm so glad your okay." Max smiled. "We were all getting worried. Even Pikachu."

"Well Ash and I are alright now so there isn't to worry now." May replied with a smile on her face.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said cheerfully.

"I'm glad to see you as well Pikachu." Ash replied with a smile.

May shifted her eyes away from her brother and looked at Ash. He couldn't help but to slightly smile at Ash as he smile at his Pikachu and he hugged Pikachu. She couldn't believe that the Ash she was looking at helped her and himself to keep warm and that he was the one that covered her and himself with the only blanket he had.

Then Amelia noticed that Sacul was starting to fade from the crowd by walking away. Amelia slowly walked away from the group and followed Sacul who was starting to walk out of the building. When Sacul was out of the building Amelia made her pace a little faster to catch up with Sacul. Soon Amelia was out of the building and saw Sacul in the distance.

"Lucas!" Amelia called out.

Sacul looked over his shoulder and saw it was Amelia. Ash's younger sister.

"I know it's you Lucas." Amelia called out again.

"I'm not Lucas." Sacul replied as he took a few more steps away from Amelia.

"If your not Lucas and then why did you rescue Ash and May then?" Amelia asked.

Sacul didn't reply and slowly walked back to Amelia.

"You caught me." Lucas sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia said in a low tone. "If team cyclone sees you here you are going to get Ash and I in more trouble then we already. Ash hates you like hell itself and I can't blame him. I mean you got us into this mess."

"It wasn't my fault. I had to do it. I couldn't stand it anymore." Lucas replied.

"I'm sure in that thick skull of yours that what you did was wrong and getting Ash and I involved was even more stupid."

"So you hate me as well?" Lucas asked.

"No I don't but I can't blame Ash. Our whole life is ruined because of your actions. And thanks for adding more bad reputation to the family even more. Like we even needed more. And to add you showing up makes it even better doesn't it?"

"If you were in the same position like me I bet you would do it to."

"No I wouldn't." a voice came from the building.

Both looked at the entrance of the poke centre and found it was Ash.

"Ash?" Both asked in shock to find Ash overhearing their conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to join?" Ash asked.

"So you really hate me?" Lucas asked.

"I always hated you since we were both little. Hating you know isn't something new. Even talking to you is hard enough. Why don't you just show yourself to team cyclone. Do that and I might be happy."

"Well good news to you I'm back at team cyclone."

"What!" Amelia said as he turned Lucas towards her direction. "How dumb can you get? You will get yourself killed!"

"I have one more thing to do before…"

"You die?" Ash added. "Why would you go near death itself Lucas?"

"What I am doing is right." Lucas replied as he faced Ash once again.

"Like anyone is going to appreciate it. Who are you. A hero?" Ash asked.

"Talking to you is a waste of time."

"Seeing you here right now is a waste of time!" Ash yelled.

"Both of you stop it!" Amelia said as she got in the middle of the two with her hand blocking the two from getting any nearer. "This isn't helping Lucas's situation."

"Who said I was helping a criminal like him Amelia? Just let team cyclone kill him already." Ash said as he started to walk away from the two.

Soon it was Amelia and Lucas left outside.

"I have to go Amelia." Lucas reminded Amelia. "I don't want you guys to get more involved then you guys are already."

"I understand." Amelia sighed.

Lucas got out his Alakazam and made Alakazam use Teleport and soon disappeared. Soon Amelia walked back into the building.

*~*~*~*

A few minutes after Ash confrontation with Lucas May decided to join him. Ash in the main room of the poke centre.

"Ash?" May asked in a concerning manner. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Ash said without looking at May directly.

"What happened outside with Amelia?" Amelia asked as she took a seat next to Ash.

"I saw Lucas."

"Lucas?" May asked. "Who is he?"

"His just… I person I hate."

"Why do you hate him?" May asked.

"It's a long story May" Ash replied. "A story I really don't want to get into."

"Oh." May replied. "Well I'm here is say thanks and give you something."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"This." May replied as she gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for helping me in the forest in the rain." May smiled.

But Ash couldn't reply back. He had just froze like a statue. May knew that she wasn't going to get a reply from this boy. May just giggled at the sight.

"The typical Ash."

**End of chapter eleven **


	12. Repayment the harsh way

**Chapter twelve **

**Repayment the harsh way**

_"Mom?" A young nine year old boy by the name of Ash asked. "Why are we moving to Pallet?"_

_"It's a long story Ash." his mother replied as she got more clothes the closet and into Ash's luggage._

_"But can't I celebrate my tenth birthday here?" Ash asked his mother. "I'm nearly ready to become a official pokemon trainer and I want to start my journey here. Not in Pallet."_

_"I'm sorry but we have no choice." Delia replied as she zipped the luggage and took it down from the bed._

_"Will we ever come back?" Ash asked._

_"I don't know Ash." Ash's mother replied. "We are all not safe here anymore. Your sister is going to stay with your auntie and your father will stay here while you and I will go to Pallet."_

_"Can't we at least bring Amelia with us?" Ash asked. "When we get there all I can do is wait for my tenth birthday. I really don't want to go mom."_

_"We have no choice Ash. You like it or not you will have to forget your life here and pretend nothing happened." _

_"One day I have to come back here if I want to become a pokemon master mom." Ash explained. "One day I will come back here and fix the mistakes this family has made."_

_"You do know that is going to be hard to do Ash. You going to make this family have a even worse family reputation. "_

_"This family reputation is already bad enough. Might as well die trying." _

_*~*~*~*_

_"This is Pallet?" Ash asked with a shock reaction on his face. "And this is where we are both going to live?"_

_"For now Ash. We will be back home soon." Delia smiled. _

_Ash just sighed. _

_"I wish we never had to go to this mom." _

_"I know Ash but we can't undo the past of your father's mistakes."_

_*~*~*~*_

_"Hey Ash are you okay?" Dawn asked as Ash kept looking at a huge mansion in front of his eyes. _

_"Ash?" Dawn asked but Ash was still ignoring the bluenette's calls. "Ash Ketchum!" Dawn yelled into Ash's ear. _

_"Ouch." Ash said as he rubbed his ear after the loud yell his friend gave to him. "What was that for?" _

_"Well you were playing deaf at me so I had no choice but to yell in your ear." Dawn replied. "Anyway why are you looking at this mansion? What is it that you like about it?"_

_"It reminds me of home." Ash replied._

_"Home?" Dawn asked. "Isn't your home at Pallet in Kanto and not here in Hearthome in Sinnoh?" _

_"Still." Ash replied as he kept looking at the mansion. "It really does remind me of home." Ash said as he stopped looking at the mansion and went to join Brock and the others. While Ash was walking a few words ran though his mind._

_"One day I will come back here and fix the mistakes this family has made."_

*~*~*~*

"Oi Ash. Wake up!" Amelia called as she shake her brother. "His not waking up." She sighed.

"Pika pi." Pikachu sighed.

"Hey what is happening here?" May asked as she entered the tent Ash and Amelia were in.

"Ash won't wake up." Amelia sighed once again.

"Hey." May said. "I got a idea." May said as she shifted her eyes to Pikachu deviously. "Pikachu can you do a favor for me?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked confused.

May knelt down to Pikachu's height and whispered a few words into his ears. When May finished it's ears went up.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked in concern. Sounding like he didn't like the idea.

"Trust me on this on." May winked.

Pikachu just shrugged his shoulder and released a powerful electrifying thunderbolt right at Ash and made Ash shock and turn all black. Ash glared at his younger sister.

"I swear I didn't do this Ash." Amelia said hoping that her older brother would believe her. "It was May's idea."

Ash looked at May and saw her with a cheeky smile on her face. Ash didn't like begin toasted by his own pokemon.

"Hehe." May smiled cheeky. "My bad."

*~*~*~*

Ash and his friends were walking their way to Lilycove. Ash wasn't isn't in his happy moods since his best friend told his Pikachu to use thunderbolt on his as a wake up call. He had Pikachu on his shoulder with his arms crossed showing that he wasn't in a good mood.

"What happened to Ash?" Max asked.

"I just told his Pikachu to use thunder bolt on Ash so he would wake up." May giggled as she remember seeing Ash getting shocked by Pikachu's thunder bolt.

"You did what?!" Max said in surprise.

May just laughed in responds and walked a little ahead of Max. Amelia was next to Ash who was still unpleased.

"Oh come on Ash." Amelia smiled as she patted Ash's shoulder. "It was only a joke."

"Yeah Ash." May said as she entered the conversation. "Friends?"

Ash just sighed.

"Friends." Ash replied. "Just don't do that again okay?"

"Just make sure you don't sleep late." May added.

"Fine." Ash smiled. "I won't."

*~*~*~*

"Welcome to team cyclone Sacul." The boss of team cyclone said as he offered Sacul a handshake.

"I'm glad to be here sir." Lucas replied as he accepted the handshake.

"It's good to know more people are coming here to team cyclone. We can finally start on our major plan."

"Major plan?" Lucas asked. "What is that?"

"Well I don't want to spoil anything but all I can say it's from it's from your nightmares." the boss of team cyclone said and soon followed a evil laugh.

"I have to know what this is." Lucas thought said. "I need to stop this."

"Well I should show you your room here at team cyclone head quarters." the boss of team cyclone told Lucas.

Soon the boss of team cyclone showed Lucas his room. They walked a dark hallway until they reached a room. The boss of the place slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door and inside was a room. It was a decent room. It had a bed near a wall, had a window and a round table with only a few chairs.

"This brings back memories." Lucas said in his head.

"Well?" the boss asked Lucas.

"It's okay sir." Lucas replied.

"Well have some sleep Sacul." the boss said as his hand on his shoulder. "We have big plans we want you to do."

"Yes sir." Lucas nodded.

Soon the head of team cyclone left Lucas in his room. Lucas laid on the bed and started at the ceiling.

"I'm going to do what is right." Lucas said. "I'm going to fix my mistakes and stop putting the people important to me away from my problems."

*~*~*~*

It was midday in Hoenn and everyone was having a great time. Brock was making stew for everyone, Max was training his pokemon and May was having a nap under a big shady oak tree. Ash was with his Pikachu as he and Pikachu where looking at the sky. He saw flying type pokemon flying in the sky. Then a memory of Ash's past came back to him.

_"Hey look up there!" a young seven year old Ash pointed up to the sky with a pokemon in his arms. "Look at them fly. You know what? One day when I become a pokemon master I will catch as many pokemon I can. Even those flying type pokemon flying up there."_

_Then the pokemon in his arms started to stretch his arms towards the sky. Like it wanted to fly like the flying type pokemon in the sky._

_"You want to fly up there don't you?" Ash asked his pokemon._

_The pokemon in his arms just nodded. Then it watched the flying type pokemon fly out of their sight. Soon the pokemon in Ash's arms felt sad as the flying pokemon flew out of their sight._

_"Don't worry." Ash smiled. "Our dreams will come true one day. Just wait a little longer."_

"Pikachu?"

"Huh?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu repeated as he jumped onto his master's belly and looked into Ash's eyes. "Pika pi?" Pikachu asked like he was asking what he was thinking.

"I was just thinking about something." Ash replied as he patted Pikachu's furry head.

Ash shifted his eyes to the sleeping brunette who was sleeping under the oak tree. Then Ash remember what she did early this morning. Ash couldn't resit but to get some repayment.

"Pikachu would you be able to do a favor for me?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked in confusion.

"I just want some repayment from a friend." Ash replied back.

*~*~*~*

_"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!" called out a young five year old brunette girl named Amelia. "Look what I got Lucas!" Amelia said as she hold a poke ball right in front of Lucas. "I got a dragonair!"_

_"That's nice to hear." Lucas smiled. "When do you think you are going to evolve it?"_

_"When it get's strong of course!" Amelia giggled. Then the young brunette looked at her older brother Ash. "When are you going to evolve yours big brother?"_

_"When it wants to." Ash replied. "I don't want to be forced to evolve if it doesn't want to." _

_"Well you will never become a pokemon trainer like that." Lucas told Ash. "Trainers need strong and evolved pokemon if they want to be strong and powerful." _

_"Any pokemon can be strong if you train them hard enough." Ash replied as his voice was a slightly higher than before._

_"Stop it!" Amelia cried out. "Can't we not fight this once?" Amelia begged. "Just his once?"_

_"Well I have to go." Lucas said. "I'm ten already not like you Ash who is still seven and still has a pokemon that could be really strong by now." Lucas said as he left the Amelia and Ash and pushed opened the black huge gates that hold Ash and Amelia inside their property. _

_Ash pulled out a poke ball with the initials of "AK" on top of the poke ball._

_"One day we will beat him." Ash mumbled. _

Then suddenly Lucas's eyes flicked open. He looked around his room and found he was still in team cyclone's base and in his room. He sat up from his sleeping position and felt his heart beat fast and then slowly it went back to its normal heart beat. Lucas put his hand to his forehead.

"I haven't had dreams like does in ages." Lucas told himself. "Why are they coming back to me now?"

*~*~*~*

"ASH!" yelled a furious brunette. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ash swallowed hard. He looked at Pikachu.

"Little help here?" Ash whispered to his furry companion.

Pikachu just took a few steps back from Ash. Showing that he did what he had to do.

_Earlier…_

"Ready?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said as he lowered his ears showing that he really didn't want to do this at May.

"Come on Pikachu." Ash said. "Just this once."

"Pikachu" Pikachu said as he shrugged his shoulders and soon released a powerful thunder bolt right on May.

Soon May was as black like Ash this morning. When she saw it was Ash that woke her from her sleep instead of Max she still had the anger she would if it was Max that woke her up in a unexpecting way. Soon she had fire in her eyes and out of nowhere fire also surround her.

"How dare you wake me up from a dream of rice buns and hot chicken noodles Ash!"

"My bad" Ash smiled with a sweat drop on his head. Repeating May's word's earlier.

"You will pay!" May yelled as she started to chase after Ash who didn't think twice to run as fast as he can from the rampaging brunette.

Ash was running away from May and past the camp site where Brock and Max were. When they saw Ash running away from May they quickly asked each other.

"Why is Ash running away from May?" Brock asked May's little brother Max.

"Maybe Ash did something to her that she didn't like." Max replied as he went back fixing the poke nav.

"May running like that reminds me of when Misty was around. Ash and Misty never seem to not stop fighting."

Soon Pikachu came following after Ash. Brock and Max saw Pikachu calling out like he was calling out Ash and May's names.

"We better go." Brock told Max.

"Good idea." Max replied as he dropped the poke nav on the table and chased after Ash and May.

Meanwhile Ash kept running until Ash took a break from running. Then he saw May right behind him. Ash turned around quickly and saw May right in front of him. Ash took a step back and tripped over. May also fell over since she was holding Ash's shirt. So they both fell on the ground. When the two were on the floor May was on top of Ash and Ash was under May's body. What both didn't expect was that when they both fell they actually locked lips when they fell. They both stayed like that until Pikachu came running to them.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called out as he ran to Ash and May.

When Pikachu went there he was surprise to find his own trainer kissing his best friend. Soon May quickly pushed here self of the young boy's body with both having big red blush on both their faces. Ash also got up quickly with a blush not bigger or brighter than May's.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said with a shock reaction it his face. "Pika pi chu pi?"

"It was a accident!" Both trainers called out to Pikachu. "We swear!"

"Please don't tell anyone. If you do Max will tell my parents and they will never trust me again to ever go on a pokemon journey on my own." May begged Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika pi." Pikachu nodded.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said as he patted Pikachu's furry head.

"Hey what happened here?" Brock called out as he and Max join Ash, May and Pikachu.

"Nothing happened here." May said as she got off the ground.

"Yeah nothing." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head. "Nothing at all."

"Well let's head back to camp." Brock replied. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah let's go." everyone replied.

**End of chapter twelve**


	13. Mixed emotions

**Chapter thirteen **

**Mix emotions **

Ash and his friends were still camping out. It was night and the full moon was up. Amelia was looking at the full moon with her Umbreon by her side. Ash soon decide to join her.

"Amelia?" Ash asked.

Amelia turned around and was surprised to find it was his older brother Ash.

"What are you doing here Ash?" Amelia asked.

"I was about to ask you something." Ash replied as he took a seat next to Amelia.

"What do you want to ask?"

"You know that poke ball you want to give me."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if I could have it back."

"You want it back?" Amelia asked.

"Why?" Ash asked. "I can't have my own pokemon back?"

"Of course Ash." Amelia said as she went to her bag and got out Ash's poke ball. "I have been training him a little. But he still likes his own old trainer." She smiled.

Ash got up and released the pokemon inside the poke ball. Ash was surprised to find it in it's final stage.

"You sure have been training him." Ash replied as he walked a few steps to his pokemon. "How's it been buddy?" Ash smiled.

Ash's pokemon was so happy that it used fire blast on Ash as a sign of greeting. Ash's face turned all black.

"Good old memorise." Ash said as he fell to the ground.

*~*~*~*

"You called me?" Lucas asked as he enter the boss of team cyclones room.

"I want you to do something for me." the boss replied as he turned he chair facing Lucas. "Sacul you are going to be the head of a mission I am going to hold." he said as he showed him a photo of a young brunette girl. "I'm sure you have heard of her. Her name is May Maple. She has entered in the Hoenn, Kanto and Johto grand festivals. She is taking a break from contests for awhile and that is why she is with our main target." he said as he showed Lucas another picture. This picture was a boy with black hair in a style of a raven. "His name is Ash Ketchum. very popular boy if you ask me. He has entered in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh championships and the Kanto battle frontier and right now he is doing the Hoenn battle frontier."

"What does May and Ash have in common and what is the mission?" Lucas asked.

"They will both help us get Lucas." He replied as he got out a cigarette from his drawer in his desk. "This Lucas has been annoying me for a long time. He has done so much that I want to kill him with my bare hands." the boss of team cyclone said as he clenched his fist and hit the table hard. Lucas swallowed hard. "Thinking about the bastard make me already angry. That bastard should go to hell." The boss replied as he threw the cigarette on the floor. "So will you do it?" he asked Lucas.

"Yes sir I will." Lucas nodded. "I shall do what you want me to do."

"You may go now."

"Yes sir."

Soon Lucas left the room and walked down the hallway to his own room. When Lucas got into his room his hit the wall with his fist in anger.

"What have I done?" Lucas cried. "Now I know why Ash hates me so much."

_"How dare you show up in front of me now Lucas?" Ash yelled. "After what you done you show up after all these years?"_

_"Is it bad to come and see you Ash?"_

_"What do you think?" Ash yelled. "Thanks to you my dream of becoming a pokemon master could be down the drain. If I get to a championships and they say out Ash Ketchum. The first thing they will say is that I'm in a family of criminals."_

_"Is doing the right thing a crime?" Lucas asked._

_"What you are doing is putting Amelia and I and the whole family in trouble. Mom and I moved to Pallet because of dad." Ash yelled at Lucas. "You and I both know how much I hate you Lucas. Since we were both little we never agree on anything especially when it comes to pokemon."_

_"So you hate me then because of that?" Lucas asked._

_"Lucas." Ash said. "For the first time when I got here in Pallet with mom I felt for the first time to live. A way that I can live. No fighting no yelling."_

_"We actually have something in common then." Lucas replied. "Our war back at home has ended."_

_"But peace isn't there yet." Ash added. "Look Lucas I wish I never met you or even know your name. can't you just leave me alone and Amelia?. We will be all better that way. I will pretend that you never existed in my life Lucas."_

_"Well since you were born you never existed in my life Ash." Lucas added. "But I think what you said is right. Let's live life like we never knew each other."_

_"Well this is goodbye then." Ash added. "Goodbye Lucas." Ash said as he closed the door._

_"Goodbye Ash." Lucas added. "But one day we will meet again. With Amelia as well."_

"I have been such a idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Lucas called out. "Now I have to do something that I really don't want to." Lucas said as he grabbed out the photos of Ash and May. "I'm bringing people that don't need to be in my problems. They are going to suffer things that I should that they shouldn't." Lucas said as he put the photo's back into pocket. "But if I do I will die and you guys will sure follow because I can tell that killing my isn't enough."

*~*~*~*

May was near the campfire as the fire cracked in the darkness of the night as a midnight breeze blew around. May was sitting on the log thinking deep. She was thinking about the kiss she had with Ash the other day. She put her fingers on her lips and traced her lips slowly as she closed her eyes. Looking like she wanted to relive the moment. Then she opened her eyes.

"Why I'm a acting like this?" May questioned herself. "It was just a accident kiss."

Meanwhile Ash was in his tent. Pikachu was already asleep in it's curl up position. Ash was laying inside his sleeping bag as he laid on his arms which were under his head. He was looking at the roof of the tent. Thinking about the kiss he had with May.

"Why can't I forget that kiss?" Ash asked himself. "I mean it's just a kiss. I don't know what's the big deal about it." Ash said as he sat up from his last position. "Then why do I keep thinking about it?"

Soon Ash went back to lay on his back.

"I feel so confused." Ash told himself before falling asleep.

Meanwhile May was still outside near the warmth of the fire.

"May I join you?"

May looked up and saw it was Amelia.

"Yeah sure." May replied.

"So what the matter?" Amelia asked as she took a seat next to May. "You look like your thinking something serious."

"Well…" May said as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "you could say that."

"Well what's in your mind?" Amelia asked.

"I'm having mix emotions." May replied.

"For who?"

"For… Ash" May replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Ash?" Amelia asked. "Wow." Amelia said. "Your having mix emotions for my older brother. As in you like him?"

"I don't know." May said as she buried her head behind her knees.

"Well I think Ash might have the same feelings too." Amelia winked.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been the same since the other day. The day when you got hypo and started to chase my brother."

"Yeah I remember." May giggled.

Amelia yawned. "Well goodnight May." Amelia yawed once again. " See you in the morning."

"Yeah see you then." May replied.

Amelia went into her own tent and went to sleep. Soon May followed and went to her own tent.

**End of chapter thirteen**


	14. Determine to battle

**Chapter fourteen**

**Determine to battle**

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "About time we got here!"

"Finally." Amelia said as she did a relief sigh. "My feet are killing me."

"Well I guess we can go to the poke centre now?" Max asked.

"You guys can come but I'm going shopping!" May cheered. "Who wants to come?"

"I will." Amelia replied. "I can still do a little shopping even though my feet hurt."

"Well let's go!" May said.

Soon both brunettes walked to the shopping centre of Lilycove.

"I will never understand about why girls like to shop." Ash said.

"Same." Max added.

"Well I'm going to get some supply's for the journey." Brock said. "I'll meet you guys later." Brock waved as he headed to the market leaving Max and Ash alone.

"Hey Max." Ash said. "Let's go the poke centre. Our pokemon need some rest."

"Yeah."

Soon both boys went to the poke centre. When they got there they saw a TV begin crowed by lots of people. Both boys went to the wall TV and saw it was Ash's old friend Dawn. She was in the Kanto grand festival. She was against her rival Kenny.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"That's Dawn." Ash said as he kept looking at his friend battle her rival. "She is a friend of mine when I went in the Sinnoh region." Ash replied as he went to look at Max's direction. "She was the one that helped me when I got separated with Pikachu." Ash said. "Isn't that right buddy?" Ash said as he looked at Pikachu who was on his shoulder.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu replied with a smile.

"She's good." Max said. "Too bad I didn't get to meet her."

"Don't worry you will." Ash said. "Now let's go and rest our pokemon to nurse joy."

Both trainers walked to nurse Joy and rested their pokemon to nurse joy.

*~*~*~*

"Hey what about this?" Amelia asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

Amelia was wearing a red sleeveless top with tight jeans with white sneakers with her white hat with a red half poke ball in the middle with her yellow bag that had the belt from her shoulder to her waist.

"You look nice." May replied.

"Thanks." Amelia smiled.

"Now it's my turn to try these on." May said as she entered the dressing room.

*~*~*~*

"Hey I'm back." Brock replied. "Hey isn't May or Amelia back yet?"

"Nope." Max said as he was playing fetch with his Mightyena. "That's why Ash went to get them. He really wants to battle the battle frontier brain here."

"Well that's Ash. Impatient when it comes to battles." Brock replied.

*~*~*~*

"What about this?" May asked as she swirled around to show Amelia.

May was wearing a light blue silk dress with a black jacket with black high heel with black silk ribbons in each of her piggy tails.

"That really matches you." Amelia said.

"Thanks." May said as she bowed at Amelia lifting her dress a little.

"Hey you guys ready…" Ash said as he went to join to the girls but was discontinued when he saw May in her dress.

"What do you thing big bro?" Amelia asked as she went to her older brother.

"Well umm…" Ash said with a slight blush on his face. "She looks nice?"

"Nice?" Amelia asked. "She looks like a princess." Amelia added.

"Well Ash saying that I look nice in this dress is good enough for me." May smiled as she join Ash and Amelia. "Sad thing is that I can't afford something like this."

"Well at least you tried it out right bro?"

"Umm yeah." Ash replied. "Can we go now?"

"Let me change first." May said. "Just wait for me."

May went to back to the dressing room. Soon she came out in her normal clothes with her green bandana, her orange dress that went up to her waist, her black shorts and her matching shoes and black socks.

"I think I prefer this one much better." May said.

"I think so too." Ash added. "Now let's go."

"Yeah."

Soon the three ran out of the shopping canter and ran back to the poke centre where Max and Brock were waiting.

"About time." Max said. "What took you guys so long?"

"They wouldn't want to stop shopping." Ash replied.

"You should of soon Ash face when he saw May in that pretty silk dress. He blushed." Amelia said.

Ash just hit his sister on the head and made Amelia fall onto the tiled floor of the poke centre.

"I have to thank May for that move." Ash said.

"Now I know how Max's feels." Amelia said as her eyes were swirls with torchics going around he head.

*~*~*~*

_"Have this." Ash said as he handed over a poke ball to Amelia._

_"What this?" Amelia asked as she accepted the poke ball that Ash had. _

_"Look after him for me." Ash replied._

_"What?" Amelia asked. "Your going to abandon him after all the work you did?"_

_"Mom said I have to live a life without bringing any memories from here." Ash told his sister. _

_"Will you ever get him back?" Amelia asked. _

_"I don't know." Ash replied. "It's because of our father that we are getting separated and he was the one that gave me that pokemon in your hands. I don't know if I'm ever going to forgive him." _

_"What about Lucas?" Amelia asked._

_"Maybe, maybe not." Ash said._

_"Ash let's go!" Delia called out to Ash. "The boat is going to leave in les than 15 mins!"_

_"Coming!" Ash called out. Soon Ash looked back at his sister. "Until next time Amelia!" Ash said as he waved to his sister and pushed the black gates and greeted his mother._

_"Until next time Ash!" Amelia called out as she waved her hands in the air._

Ash was looking at the poke ball with "AK" initialled on the top of the poke ball. Night had fallen over the big city of Lilycove. Ash was outside the poke centre looking at the poke ball.

"Should I use you in my next battle?" Ash asked himself. "Can I really face my past once again?"

"Ash?"

Ash looked at the entrance and saw it was May.

"What's that matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ash lied.

"What are you holding?" May asked as she walked over to Ash.

"This?" Ash asked as he showed the poke ball to May. "Just a poke ball."

"It looks quite old. It had scratches all over it. Is anything in there?" May asked.

"Yeah there is." Ash replied.

"Can you show me?" May asked.

"You guys can see tomorrow." Ash replied.

"Okay then." May said as she entered into the poke centre.

Ash waited until May was in until he released the pokemon inside the poke ball. Soon Ash's pokemon was released and when he was out he let out a roar.

"Keep it quiet." Ash whispered. "You might wake up the others."

Ash's pokemon just nodded that he understand his trainer's command.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. Anyway shall we fly?" Ash asked.

Ash's pokemon let out another roar but not as loud as the last one. Showing that he wanted to fly. Ash hoped onto it's back and it's red wings started to flap. soon Ash and his pokemon where flying in the night where the moon glowed in the night.

"You have been dreaming to fly since you were little huh?" Ash asked.

Ash's pokemon just nodded.

"I have been dreaming about this for a long time as well. I never knew that Amelia trained you for me. I should really thank her."

Ash's pokemon replied with a roar.

"Oh yeah." I trained you until you got to you final stage." Ash replied. "So are you ready for tomorrow's battle?" Ash asked his pokemon.

Ash's pokemon released a huge roar that seem to echo in the night. Ash knew that the roar his pokemon released showed it was a yes and was determined as ever.

"All right!" Ash called out. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

**End of chapter fourteen**


	15. Battles can wait

**Chapter fifteenth **

**Battles can wait**

It was the next morning in the city of Lilycove. Ash and his pokemon were getting warmed up for the battle he was going to have. Soon all his friends came out of the building and found Ash training already.

"Ash when did you wake up?" May asked as a yawn soon followed.

"Early." Ash replied. "Anyway you guys ready?"

"Since we are already here might as well." Amelia sighed.

"Okay let's go!" Ash cheered.

"Wait Ash!" Brock called out.

"What?" the eager pokemon trained asked.

"Did you know that this battle frontier brain is a tag team battle?"

"Tag team?" Ash asked. "You mean as having another trainer as my team mate?"

"Yes." Brock nodded. "Who are you going to pick?"

"Well." Ash said as he thought to himself. "What about you Amelia?" Ash asked. "I haven't had a tag team battle yet with you."

"Sure." Amelia replied with a cheerful smile on her face.

After Ash choosing a partner for the Ash's next battle they all ran to the battle frontier. When they got to their destination they saw that the building was a huge castle with a moat surrounding the huge building. Soon the main entrance of the castle opened up. When the huge door was down there was standing two people.

The man had rich black jacket with a white shirt tucked in. he also had violet pants. He had black polished shoes. He had white gloves on both of his hands with purple glasses with black hair. The women next to him had a white jacket with a light pink dress that only reached to her knees. She had golden hair with white clips in her hair with white high heels.

"Welcome to the battle castle." The man in a rich suit greeted. "I am Cochran. The battle frontier brain."

"And I am Cattleya ." Cattleya greeted in a soft voice. "I'm also the battle frontier brain here."

"Well I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash greeted. "And I'm here to challenge you."

But before the battle frontier brains could reply they saw Brock flirting with Cattleya .

"I am so glad that I have found you dear princess. I am here to save you from this dreaded castle and this man." Brock said as he knelt down at Cattleya 's feet holding both her hands.

"Come here Prince charming." Max said as he pulled Brock's ear dragging him away from Cattleya .

"Sorry about that." May replied. "He is always like that when it comes to women."

"So shall we get the battle started?" Ash asked.

"Oh that can wait." Cochran replied. "We invite all of our people a nice evening with a huge feast and ending with a dance."

"Then we can battle." Cattleya added.

"So that battle will be on tomorrow?." Amelia asked.

"Yes." Cochran replied. "Battles can wait."

"Well not for me." Ash mumbled with a unhappy tone of voice.

*~*~*~*

Darkness soon covered the battle frontier. It was time to have the evening feast. May and Amelia were choosing what to wear and the boys were doing the same. Amelia was having a hard time choosing since she like all the clothes she was looking at.

"Too many to pick!" Amelia complained. "They are so all pretty."

"Well I have already picked mine." May said as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Wow." Amelia gasped. "You look so pretty. Maybe Ash would blush again when he sees you like that." Amelia giggled.

"When it comes to girls Ash is as dense as a rock." May replied. "It's even worst when it comes to love."

"I couldn't agree less with you May." Amelia replied.

Meanwhile in the boy's room. Max and Brock were already dressed. Brock was wearing a white suit with a red rose in his right pocket in his jacket. Max was wearing a light grey suit with a "V" neck shape in his jacket showing his white shirt. Ash was still in the dressing room. Brock and Max were trying to convinced Ash to get out.

"Come on Ash." Brock called out as he knocked on the dressing room door that Ash was inside. "You don't look that bad."

"Yeah." Max added in.

"I really don't like wearing suits." Ash complained. "Why can't we just battle already?"

"We have no choice Ash." Brock replied. "Come on it's only one night."

"Fine." Ash replied as he opened the door of the dressing room.

Ash was wearing a black suit with matching pants. He had grey polished shoes. He had a white collar showing that he had white long sleeves inside his jacket. All of them were surprise that Ash actually dressed in something decent not like in the previously journeys. Even Pikachu as impressed.

"Well?" Ash asked.

"Impressive." Brock replied with his arms crossed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said like he was saying that he agreed with Brock's answer.

"Well let's go." Max said. "May and Amelia are waiting."

"Yeah let's go." Ash replied.

The boys soon left the dressing room and went to the dining room. He saw Cochran and Cattleya sitting down.

"Oh so you guys decided to arrive." Cochran replied. "Please take a seat."

"Where's are the girls?" Brock asked.

"They will arrive shortly." Cattleya replied.

"We are here." called out the girls.

Soon May and Amelia came and joined the boys. Amelia was wearing a teal dress that went to her ankles. He had her hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon tied in her ponytail. She had red high heels with a pearl necklace. May on the other hand was wearing a white silk dress that went pass her knees. She was wearing black high heels. She had piggy tales in her hair with black ribbons holding them in place. Then she had a necklace with a small white heart in the necklace.

"Sorry we are late." May apologize.

"That is alright." Cattleya replied in her normal sweet voice.

Meanwhile Ash couldn't help but to look at both girls. When he looked at May he slightly blushed. May also blushed to see Ash in a suit. Soon both girls went to take a seat. Everyone eat around the round table.

"So Ash." Cochran began. "Who is your partner going to be for your battle tomorrow?"

"My partner is going to be Amelia." Ash replied.

"Well we all know who mine is." Cochran replied. "It's going to be my fiancé Cattleya ."

"Fiancé!?" Brock said in shock before falling off his chair.

Amelia, Max, May and Ash both saw what happened to their friend.

"Poor Brock." Amelia said. "Heartbroken."

"I just don't get it." Ash said. "He acts like this to nearly every girl he sees so why is he acting like this?"

"Maybe because this is the first time he flirted to a girl that belonged to somebody else." May answered.

"Anyway." Cochran said. "Let's continue our dinner."

The rest just nodded and went back to their seats. Even Brock.

*~*~*~*

"Now we shall finish off with a dance." Cattleya told the group.

"Is this really important?" Ash asked. "Why can't we just get on with the battle?"

"Let us just enjoy the night Ash." May asked. "And anyway when is the next time you get to be in a place like this?"

"Actually" Ash replied. "I've been in a place like this before." Ash replied.

"Really?" May said in surprise. "Is that true Amelia?"

"Yes." She nodded in responds. "This isn't new to me."

"Well let us all enjoy the night and tomorrow we can battle."

"Fine." Ash sighed.

"Don't be disappointed." May smiled. "Let's just have fun."

So the whole group went to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing except Ash who was sitting on the tables. Amelia was dancing with Max while May was dancing with Brock and the two battle frontiers were dancing together in each other's arms. Soon May stopped dancing with Brock as Brock decided to dance with Cattleya which she accepted. May went up to Ash.

"Hey Ash." May greeted. "Why aren't you dancing?" She asked.

"I don't want to and I think this is a waste of time." Ash replied.

"Oh stop begin a party pooper." May replied as she dragged Ash out of his seat by his hand. "Let me help you enjoy this night." She smiled.

Soon the two best friends were on the dance floor. As they danced the night away the music soon turned into a soft slow romantic song. Everyone looked at the two battle frontier brains dance slowly. The two best friends copy what they saw. Ash put his one of his hand on top of May's shoulder and the other one around her waist. May just laid her arms on Ash's shoulder. Brock, Max, Amelia and Pikachu went outside to take some fresh air. The two battle frontier brains were still dancing.

As the best friends danced both blushed red. Seeing that they dancing in the positions they were in was something they both found uncomfortable. They both tried to avoid each other's eyes. As they did violins played softly while joined by the piano as the notes begin played softy filled the room with the violins playing their bit.

Soon both trainer's eyes met. When they did they didn't seem to part. They both closed their eyes as their faces started to come closer. Soon their lips join. Soon when they parted they both opened their eyes and both realized what they had both done. Both let go of each other and May ran out of the dancing room. Ash stand their shocked of what he done. As Amelia, Max, Brock were heading back they saw May ran out the building.

"Why was May running outside?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know but we better find out." Brock suggested.

Then the four ran into the dance floor. Soon Ash ran the opposite way they were going and chased after May. The four were now even more confused and ran to Cochran and Cattleya .

"What happened here?" Max asked.

"Something happened between the two." Cochran replied.

"It's something I think both don't want to tell." Cattleya added.

Outside May was looking at the night sky with her hands on her heart. Looking like she was holding it. Ash soon followed and saw May looking at the sky.

"May…"

"Go away Ash." May said as her voice dropped nearly sounding like a whisper. "I'm feeling confused."

"But May…"

"Please." May begged in a soft voice as she turned towards Ash's direction. "I need time to think."

"Okay then…" Ash replied as he walked back into the building.

When May was alone she shed a tear from her eyes.

"What is this feeling I feel for Ash right now?" May questioned herself. "Is this feeling true?"

*~*~*~*

Soon the dance was over and everyone was in their room. Everyone had their own room. Ash was with his Pikachu. Pikachu was sleeping next to him. Ash was still awake and was laying on his side. Thinking about his second kiss with May. Ash got out of his bed and walked over to the window.

"Why did I kiss her?" Ash asked himself. "Why?"

Ash pulled out a half pink contest ribbon out of his pocket he won with May back in Kanto.

"Why am I feeling weird emotions to you?" Ash asked himself.

Ash just sighed and returned the ribbon back into his pocket and then look at the night sky covered in a blanket of stars.

"Well I better get some sleep." Ash told himself. "I have a battle tomorrow."

Ash walked away from the window and went to his bed and went to sleep.

*~*~*~*

"Is everything ready Sacul?" Asked the head of team cyclone to Lucas.

"Everything is in place." Lucas replied.

"Perfect." he replied as he threw the cigarette into his ash tray. "Everything is going into plan. Soon I will have Lucas in my hands."

_"What have I done?"_ Lucas thought said. _"I'm involving this May and Ash into this."_ "Sir?" Lucas asked.

"Yes?"

"What would you do with the Ash and May?"

"Well." he said as he scratched his chin. "maybe I would kill them. Ash knows Lucas very well."

"Then why do we have to involve the girl into this?" Lucas asked.

"Well." He replied. "I first met here in the Rustuff tunnel. I just want her for my own fun." the boss replied with a evil grin. "I will let her boyfriend suffer this time. She won't be able to save her this time. I will make sure of it."

"Well I better get everyone ready." Lucas told his boss.

"Very well. You may go."

Lucas left the room and went to the supply room to get everything ready for the mission.

**End of chapter fifteenth**


	16. Secret revealed!

**Yes about time! this is one of the chapters i like. the one i REALLY like is at the end. hehe, you will know why soon. ^^ anyway Ash's hidden pokemon is my fav pokemon? why? because its $h1t strong and can beat Garchomp any day! (Long story) please enjoy this and this is where the action kicks in. (about time! xD) **

**Anyway please enjoy. ^^**

**~Midnight**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**Secret revealed!**

Everyone was in the battle castle battle castle. The room was very rich indeed. The mats were spreader in a golden colour. The tiles were painted a dark teal colour.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Cochran called from the other side of the battle field.

"Yes." Ash lied. Ash couldn't sleep not after his second kiss with May.

"Let us get this started shall we?" Cochran called out. "Let's go Empoleon!"

"To battle Staraptor!" Cattleya called out as she threw the poke ball to the field.

"Let's go Dragonite!" Amelia called out as she released her pokemon. "Ash who are you using?" Amelia asked her older brother.

"Watch." Ash replied. "Time to battle!" Ash said as he threw his poke ball to the field.

Out came a dragon type pokemon. It had huge red wings with a blue coloured skin all over. Under it's tail was red and when the pokemon was released it had a intimidate roar that nearly frighten both pokemon.

"Salamence!" Amelia called out.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"Am I late?" Scott asked as he enter the stands of the battle castle.

"Not really." Brock replied.

"Since when did Ash get a Salamence?" Max asked in shock. Finding out that Ash had such a rare pokemon.

"Well I don't remember really. Salamence's first stage is a Bagon. Bagon's are rare to find are only found in meteor falls. To my memory we never went though meteor falls not once." Brock replied.

"Well let's stop worrying were Ash got his Salamence and see how this battle turns out." Scott said.

"Empoleon let's use ice beam on Salamence now!" Cochran called out.

"Dodge it and use earthquake Salamence!" Ash called out.

Salamence's quick speed dodge the cold ice beam attack and then landed on four feet to summon a powerful ground attack.

"Blizzard Dragonite on Staraptor!" Amelia called out.

"Staraptor use agility to dodge it!"

Dragonite's blizzard attack was a complete miss.

"Now use Agility to speed up to use wing attack!" Cattleya called out.

With the speed of agility, Dragonite had no time to dodge the attack. Staraptor used wing attack right on Dragonite.

"Dragonite!" Amelia called out.

"Now brave bird Staraptor!" Cattleya called out.

"Salamence use dragon breath at Staraptor now!"

Salamence used a powerful dragon attack right at Staraptor so he wouldn't attack Dragonite.

"Now Empoleon!" Cochran called out to his pokemon. "Use Blizzard on both of them."

"Oh oh." Max said from the stands. "This is bad."

"Yes it is." Scott added. "They are both dragon and flying types. So ice type moves are going to put major damage on both pokemon."

The Ice attack both hit both dragon type pokemon and made them both back to their trainers feet.

"Salamence!" Ash called out.

"Dragonite!" Amelia called out.

"Now one more Blizzard attack Empoleon!" Cochran commanded.

"Dodge it!" Both siblings commanded.

Both dragon pokemon obeyed their pokemon command and fly up to mid air to dodge the attack.

"Dragonite thunder on Staraptor!" Amelia called out.

Dragonite released a powerful electric attack right on Staraptor. The flying type pokemon electrified in the powerful attack from Dragonite.

"Now go for it Salamence!" Ash called out. "Use crunch now!"

Salamence speed quickly got after Staraptor who was still paralysed after Dragonite's thunder attack. Salamence fly right into Staraptor and dig his teeth into Staraptor as the bird yelled in pain.

"Staraptor!" Cattleya yelled.

"Quick Empoleon!" Cochran yelled. "Use Hydro pump to push Salamence off Staraptor!"

Empoleon used the powerful water attack and blew Salamence off Staraptor. Staraptor was puffing showing how weak he was. Soon the bird pokemon fainted and fell to the ground. showing it was unable to battle any futher.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

"All right!" Both Ash and Amelia said as they did high five each other in the air.

"It's not over yet." Cochran replied. "Ice beam on Dragonite now!"

"Dodge it now Dragonite!" Amelia yelled.

The dragon type pokemon tried to dodge the ice cold attack by flying into mid air but Cochran's Empoleon ice beam attack just got Dragonite by the wing. Dragonite went flying down towards the ground. Soon Amelia's Dragonite fainted at the spot.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" the referee declared.

Then suddenly the wall of the field blew up. Smoke covered the area. Then everybody heard a high pitch girl scream. When the smoke subsided they saw that everyone was there except one person.

"May?" Ash called out. "Where are you?"

Back at the stands everyone was there except May. There was a note where May was sitting in. Max picked up the note and read it. Then he ran down with the other's followings as they ran down the stands to give the letter to Ash.

"I think you should read this." Max said as he handed over the note to Ash.

Ash accepted the note and read it.

_You know who I am_

_And I know who you are_

_I took your little friend_

_You want her back?_

_Come and get me_

_If you can…_

_Signed: TC_

Ash couldn't believe what he had just read. May had being kidnapped by Team cyclone. Ash scrunch the note in his hand with anger and threw it on the floor.

"Why did you think they took May?" Amelia asked. "I mean what did she have to do with team cyclone?"

"I don't know." Brock replied.

Ash was still in shock. He still had his hand clenched. Everyone could see the tightness as Ash clenched his fist.

"Lucas." Ash said as he grinned his teeth. "Why May?"

"Lucas?" Max asked. "Who is he really to you Ash?"

Ash just glared at him with a slight evil in his eyes. He wasn't himself. Ash just walked out of the battle castle and went out.

"What just happened?" Cattleya asked.

"I don't know." Max replied. "That was the first time I ever saw Ash like that."

Amelia stayed silent. Soon she followed her brother outside.

*~*~*~*

Ash was outside throwing rocks into the moat. When the rocks sunk the water splashed everywhere. Amelia was right behind her older brother.

"This time. His gone too far." Ash replied as he threw more rocks into the moat as he still didn't look at his younger sister directly. "First making our family worst and now taking May. I'm not going to forgive him for this."

"Ash." Amelia said. "How do you know it's Lucas?"

"Who else will it be Amelia?" Ash said as he turned around to Amelia quickly. "His gone too far. We have to stop this before he kills himself."

**End of chapter sixteen**


	17. Big brother!

**Chapter seventeen**

**Big brother?!**

Meanwhile in a team cyclone base. Two men were holding a sack. Big enough to carry a human inside. The bag was moving inside showing signs of life. When the two men reached the cell they threw the item out of the bag and that was May. She had her hands tied in front her back and her legs her tied up as well. He mouth was covered by a handkerchief. May was thrown onto the cold cement floor. Soon a dark figure block the only entrance of the cell.

"Well look who it is." The man said in a deep voice. "It's you I met in Rustuff tunnel.

"You." May said in disgrace as she took off the handkerchief off her mouth. "You horrible man!" May yelled at the top of her voice.

The boss of team cyclone slightly laughed at the young brunette's words.

"Yes I am." The man replied as he walked closer to May and knelt down to May who was sitting down on the cold cement. "I'm such a horrible man." He grinned as he slowly traced his fingers up May's leg. "Remember this?" He said as he started to kiss her neck and up to her cheek.

May couldn't take it anymore and kick the man in a place to man wouldn't like to be kicked. The two men behind him softly laughed as their boss bent down in pain. Then he smiled evilly at May.

"So you play hard to get huh?" He asked. "Fine by me. I like girls like you."

Then he left with the two men by his side. They closed the door behind them and it was pitch black. The only light shining though was the bar window. May chewed on the ropes tied around her hands and soon the rope fell to the ground. Then May untied the ropes that connected her feet together. When she was able to move she got out the ribbon from her pocket. Then she looked at it and then put it against her heart and started to cry.

"Save me please." May cried. "Ash…"

*~*~*~*

Ash was outside camping with his friends. Cochran and Cattleya had gave him the battle castle badge. They said that Ash and Amelia could of won if the kidnapping of May didn't happened. Ash was outside near a cliff where the water rolled over the rocks. Ash was sitting at the very edge. Ash was holding his other half of the ribbon he won with May. Next to his side was Pikachu and his Salamence. Pikachu and Salamence were introducing themselves to each other.

Ash and his friends have been looking all day. Either on foot or sky. They were looking for her. Ash hadn't been himself since the disappearance of May. He always seem to be by himself with his pokemon and nobody hardly saw him.

"Found you."

Ash glanced at Amelia with just a look over the shoulder. Then he soon looked away.

"Can I join?" She asked politely.

Ash didn't reply.

"Well might as well." Amelia said as she took a seat next to Ash. "I'm glad that you use Salamence in your battle today."

"Yeah." Ash replied in a low voice.

"Too bad the battle didn't went any longer. I wanted to have a longer battle."

"Yeah." Ash repeated with a sigh.

Then Amelia noticed something in Ash's palm. It was a half pink contest ribbon.

"What's that in you hand?" Amelia asked as she pointed to the object.

"This?" Ash asked. "Just something that's important to me."

"I see." Amelia replied. Soon Amelia laid on the grass facing the night sky. "Hey Ash?"

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if we didn't break up. You know where I didn't have to live with Auntie and you and mom going to Pallet."

"Well." Ash replied as she put his arms behind his back and was now leaning on them. "Probably I wouldn't have to move and I could grow up at my real hometown."

"Do you ever wish to go back home?" Amelia asked.

Ash stayed silent and soon laid down on the grass with his younger sister.

"Yeah I do." Ash replied. "Nothing beats home."

"Have you told them?"

"Told them what?"

"About your childhood past." Amelia told her brother. "About Salamence and me as your younger sister."

"No." Ash replied.

"Why?"

"It's nothing important. I mean why would they want to know my past? Tell them that my original home isn't Pallet? No thanks. I've told everyone that I'm from Pallet town. It's to keep my dream from dieing. If I told them where I was really born and raised then they would be shock at the results."

"I see."

*~*~*~*

It was the next morning at the team cyclone head quarters. Lucas was heading to the jail cell where May was held in ready to give her food. Lucas got to her cell. It had been a week since May was kidnapped. Lucas pushed the door with his shoulder wince he was holding a tray of food for May. When the door was opened he saw May sitting on her knees. Looking sad. Her hair was all in a mess and dirt covered different parts of her body. Her eyes were bloodshot from all they crying and the darkness of the cell covered her face. It really did match her feelings and her expression. Lucas dropped the tray near the door and was about to leave.

"Wait." May called out in a voice that was a nearly as quiet as a whisper. "Please stay."

"I have many things to do today." Lucas replied. "I have no time to stay here with you."

"Please." May called out again. Her voice was all cracking since she didn't have much water to drink.

"Very well." Lucas said as he brought the tray of food near May. "I guess I can stay. It is quite early."

Lucas sat down and handed the tray of food to May. She slowly picked up the food with her trembling fingers. Soon she took her first bite in her rice bun.

"Do you know Ash?" May asked as she swallowed her first bite from her rice bun.

"Why should I tell you?" Lucas asked. "If I do know Ash or not that's my problem."

May took a sip from her glass of water. "I just want to get out of here. I want to see all my friends again and Ash." May said as she continued to stare down at her glass of water. "What have I done to be here right now?" May said as she shed a tear from her eyes and then quickly wiped it away.

"Well to be honest I do know Ash." Lucas replied. "I know him very well."

"How well?" May asked as her voice was still trembling.

"Well…" Lucas said. "I'm his older brother."

*~*~*~*

It was a early morning in Hoenn and everyone was eating breakfast. Everyone was sitting around the campfire which died early in the cold morning. Everyone was eating except Ash. He still hadn't touched his food.

"Guys." Ash said as he walked to Brock and Max. "I need some stuff to tell you guys."

"Good." Max replied. "Because I have about one hundred questions to ask you."

"Let's start on who is this Lucas of yours." Brock added. "Who is he really?"

"His my…" Ash said as he clench his fist and tighten his grip. "His…my…"

"His my what?" Max asked.

"His my older brother."

*~*~*~*

"Older brother?" May asked after swallowing another bite from her rice bun. "Then why he hates you so much?"

"I would tell you if you want." Lucas replied.

"Alright then." May replied.

"It all started when Ash, Amelia and I were very young."

_"Look what I got!" Ash said as he ran to his older brother's room. _

_"Go away." Lucas said as he was in his room listening to his MP3 player._

_"Don't you want to have a look? Dad gave it to me. He gave me a Bagon!"_

_"I said go away and I don't really care about your Bagon. My Gible can beat your Bagon any day!" _

_"Well let's see then!" Ash yelled. "Let's have a battle now!"_

_"How dumb can you get?" Lucas yelled at his five year old brother. "You just got your pokemon. You don't even know any moves let alone how to use him. Now go and stop wasting my time."_

"I really hate him for that." Ash told his friends. "He didn't care about me when I was little. From that day my anger for him grew even more. More came when I started trainer school."

_"So is this where you go big brother?" Ash asked._

_"Yes I do." Lucas sighed. "Now go find your class or something. Just don't annoy me." Lucas said as he left his brother alone. _

_ Later on when it was time for a battle the new comers had a battle to test their knowledge on battling. Ash was using his Bagon against a Trapinch._

_"Use dig!" A female pokemon trainer called out. _

_ The red ground type pokemon dug underground. Leaving a hole in the ground. The young five year old new pokemon trainer, Ash didn't know what to do._

_"Now Trapinch!" The pokemon's trainer called out. _

_ Trapinch came out of the ground and hit Bagon from underneath. Bagon went flying in mid air and then falling to the ground. _

_"Bagon!" Ash called out. _

_ Meanwhile Lucas was watching his younger brother fight his first pokemon battle. _

_"Use hydro pump Bagon!" Ash called out. _

_ Bagon opened it's mouth and released a powerful water attack right on Trapinch. The ground pokemon was pushed back by the water attack. _

_"Since when dragon type pokemon learn water type moves?" the female trainer asked in shock. _

_"Good work Bagon!" Ash cheered. _

_"It's not over yet, Trapinch use rock tomb on Bagon!"_

_ Trapinch lifted it's feet and stomped it down and soon rocks started to surround Bagon. They kept going up and up until they met. When they met Bagon was trapped inside a rock pyramid. _

_"Bagon!" Bagon called out to Ash._

_"Hang in there Bagon!" Ash called out. _

_"Now let's use dig to meet with Bagon!" the female trained commanded. _

_"Bagon use hydro pump to when the rocks to make them soft." Ash called out. _

_ Bagon use the water move on the pyramid and soon the rock pyramid started to soften. When the rocks was soft enough Bagon used his rock head to free himself. Trapinch got out of the ground a little too late. Bagon had already escape Trapinch's rock type move. _

_"Now Bagon!" Ash called out. _

_ Bagon opened it's mouth and released a powerful water type attack right at the ground type pokemon. Trapinch was pushed back and flew Ash's feet. Ash picked up Trapinch and saw that Trapinch had already fainted. _

_"Look like I lost." the young female trainer replied._

_"Don't worry about that." Ash smiled. "There's always a next time."_

_"Yeah your right." she younger replied with a smile. "But next time I will win!" _

_ Ash just gave Trapinch to the girl and she waved and her way away from Ash. Then Ash looked at his Bagon. Bagon jumped into his trainer's arms._

_"Bagon!" Bagon cheered._

_"You did great Bagon!" Ash complemented. _

_"Ba!" Bagon cheered once again. _

_ Lucas who watched the battle from his position couldn't help but to smile and congratulation his younger brother._

_"Well what did you know." Lucas said. "He actually won. Maybe he does have the battling skills in his veins."_

"To be honest I was happy that my younger brother won his first ever pokemon battle." Lucas replied as May took a bunch of noddles with her chopsticks.

"So Ash has a Bagon." May replied. "Interesting. Please continue."

"Okay then." Lucas replied. "I'll tell you when I came back from my Kanto journey."

_"Big brother!" Amelia called out as she ran to greet her older brother. "Hey everyone Lucas is home!" _

_ Amelia pulled the black huge gates towards her direction and let Lucas enter. Soon Ash and Delia went to greet Lucas. Delia went to greet her son by hugging him. _

_"How was your journey?" Delia asked. _

_"It was great mom." Lucas replied as he start to get chock by his mother's hug. "I won the Kanto championships."_

_"You have your father's blood in you all right." Delia replied as she cuddled her oldest son even more. "Anyway have you changed your underwear?"_

_"Mom." Lucas replied. "Don't embarrass me in front of Ash and Amelia." Lucas told his mother as Lucas blushed red in embarrassment._

_"Sorry dear." Delia replied as she stopped hugging her son. _

_"Anyway where is dad?" Lucas asked._

_"He is at work but don't worry. He will be back time for dinner."_

_"Hey Lucas." a young nine year old Ash called to his brother. "While you were away I trained my Bagon."_

_"Really?" Lucas yawned. "Is it still pathetic still like you?" _

_ Ash just grinned his teeth together and released his pokemon from it's poke ball. To Lucas's surprise he found it was not a Bagon but a Shelgon. _

_"Wow." Lucas said in surprise. "I'm impressed. You actually evolved your Bagon. But will you ever get it to a Salamence?" Lucas said with his arms crossed as he lifted a eyebrow. _

_"Don't worry Lucas." Ash replied. "Next time we see each other you will see me with a Salamence and it will beat that Gabite of yours."_

_"I can't wait until that day comes." Lucas said as he looked at Amelia. "What about you?"_

_"Still the same but I can feel that Dragonair will nearly evolve."_

_"That's nice to hear." Lucas smiled. _

_ Lucas went inside first with his mother bragging about how proud she is of him._

_"Why is big brother always nice to you?" Ash asked._

_"Maybe because I look cute!" Amelia teased._

_"You cute!" Ash replied in shock. "Please." Ash said as he walked inside the house. _

_"What was that suppose to mean?!" Amelia yelled from the gates. "Hey come back here!" Amelia called out as she chased after Ash who was now inside the house._

"You know I still want a explanation of what you meant back then." Amelia said in a unpleased manner.

"Please Amelia." Ash said as he put his hand on his fore head. "Please tell me your not that dumb."

"Anyway continue Ash." Max said.

"Can't." Ash replied.

"Why?" Max asked.

"I just can't." Ash said as he got up and started to walk away from the group.

As Ash walked to a cliff he released his Salamence from his poke ball. When Salamence was out Ash hoped on to it's back. Salamence roared like it was asking what was happening.

"Let's just go and fly okay?" Ash asked. In a sad tone of voice.

Salamence obeyed his trainer and started to flap his red huge wings and flew into the sky. As Salamence flew in the sky Ash could feel the wind going against his face and his hair flew all over his face. As a memory went flooding back into his mind.

_"Hey." Ash greeted as he opened the door of his new home of Pallet._

_"Hey big bro." Amelia greeted. "Anyway I have a surprise for you."_

_"What is it?" Ash asked._

_"Come out Salamence!" Amelia called out as she released Salamence out of it's poke ball._

_"Salamence!" Ash greeted as he went up to greet his pokemon._

_ Salamence was happy to see his old master and greeted with a friendly fireblast. Ash's face went quickly black. Ash quickly fell to the floor._

_"Ouch." Ash said._

_"Maybe I shouldn't of taught him that move." Amelia giggled. "Anyway big brother I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Look."_

_ Amelia handed a article from a recent newspaper. There was a huge picture on the front page. There was smoke surrounding a person in black with a bright red C on his top. Next to him was a Garchomp. His face resembled someone they both knew._

_"It's Lucas Ash." Amelia told her older brother. "There isn't a single doubt." _

_"But…" Ash said dumbfounded. "Why did he join team cyclone?" _

_"I wish i knew." Amelia sighed._

_"How dumb can he get?!" Ash said with a higher tone of voice then before. "If he knows who he is from they will kill him."_

_"And when they get his personal information they will not kill him but all of us. The Ketchum family will no longer exist!" Amelia added. _

_"There goes my dream of a pokemon master." Ash sighed. "But if Lucas is at team cyclone that means he is going to involve the whole of us!" Ash said in a shocked tone. _

_"Not only that Ash." Amelia said. "Do you know what he has done?"_

_"Go ahead. He has already ruined my life."_

_"He starting to act like our father."_

"Why do these things happen to me?" Ash asked his dragon type pokemon. "First dad and now Lucas. What is even worse is when dad is gone I'm going to take his place."

Salamence glanced at his owner and let out a little roar. Like a pokemon to pokemon conversation but in this case. He was talking to a human. Ash looked at his pokemon.

"I'm not taking place of a criminal Salamence." Ash replied as he looked at the sky. "I will never be like them. Especially like dad."

**End of chapter seventeen**


	18. Put it aside just this once

**Chapter eighteen**

**Put it aside just this once**

"So that what happened." May said as she wiped her mouth with her black collar. "You're the older brother of Ash and Amelia."

"Yeah I am." Lucas replied.

"Then would you be Lu…" May said before begin discontinued as Lucas covered her mouth.

"The name is Lucas." Lucas whispered into May's ear. "Don't tell anyone else."

"Oh." May said as she covered her mouth. "Okay then."

"I have to go." Lucas said as he got off the cold cement. "The boss would be wondering where I am now."

May just nodded.

"Thanks for spending some time to talk with me. I really appreciate it."

"That's okay." Lucas replied as he walked out of the cell.

As Lucas closed the door behind him he saw his boss glaring at him. Lucas could tell in his eyes that he wasn't very happy.

"What were you doing in that cell?" the boss asked in a unpleased tone.

"Talking." Lucas replied.

"You better not be lying boy." The boss replied. "I'm the only one who can touch her."

"Excuse me?!" Lucas replied in shock.

"You heard what you heard Sacul. She's mine." he replied as he made the word mine sound longer. Like a snake hissing out the word.

"Well excuse me sir but I have work to do." Lucas said as he walked right past his boss.

"You sure have the attitude of that bastard Lucas." the boss replied as he turned around facing Luca's back. "You are very similar."

Lucas didn't reply and just walked off. Leaving the boss of team cyclone alone.

_"This is going too far. I have to stop this. But first I have to see someone."_ Lucas said in his head as he ran out of team cyclone's base.

As the boss just watched Lucas storm off he mention a few words.

"Very similar."

*~*~*~*

"Found her?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Max replied as he got off his Arcanine.

"Same over here." Amelia replied as she got off her Dragonite.

"Sorry Ash but I couldn't find anything as well." Brock replied.

Ash just clenched his fist and ran away from the group. As Ash shed a tear as he ran away from the group.

"Ash!" Amelia called out as she chased after her older brother.

"Ash has really taken this deep hasn't he?" Max asked. "I have never seen him act like this before. Running away like that."

"Maybe May has taken effect on him finally." Brock replied as he folded his arms.

"What do you mean?" Max asked as he looked up at Brock.

"Well I'm not to sure but maybe.. Just maybe." Brock said as he scratched his chin. "No it can't be. It can never happen."

As Ash finally made a stop at the cliff where the water rolled over the rocks and the wind slowly blew around. Ash made a stop and collapsed to his knees. Amelia quickly went to his side.

"It has been three days and we haven't found May yet." Ash asked. "I never act like this to anyone." Ash muttered.

"Maybe because you are starting to like her." Amelia replied.

"Me? Having feelings to May?" Ash asked as he faced his sister. "Your saying that I might have feelings for May?"

"That could be the reason why your acting like that." A voice said behind them. Both Ash and Amelia looked behind them.

"Lucas!" Both siblings cried out in surprised.

"That's me." Lucas replied as he took off his black leather coat from him.

Lucas was wearing a red hat with a blue poke ball on the side with a black vest with a gray "V" shape across his chest. He had a red scarf with a yellow back pack. Lucas also had blue pants to match with red and gray shoes.

"Missed me little brother?" Lucas asked as he raised a eyebrow.

Ash's emotions changed from mixed to one. A burning sensation of anger to his older brother. Ash quickly got up on his feet and faced his older brother.

"The younger brother you are talking about is long gone dead and so is my older brother." Ash replied.

"Ouch." Lucas replied. "Is that the way to greet me after a long time no see?"

"I don't need to greet a dead person like you. And why should I? not what after you did!"

"Let's not get into this again Ash." Lucas said as he put his hand on his forehead. Showing that he was sick talking into something all over again. "I have come here to help you."

"You can help me by leaving!" Ash yelled as he started to storm off away from Amelia and Lucas.

"Would you reconsider if I mention May?" Lucas asked.

Ash was stopped in his tracks with does simply words.

"I knew you would stop when I mention May." Lucas said as he did a slight laugh. "You like her don't you?"

Ash just stayed silent for at least a minute.

"I…umm…" Ash said with a blush on his face. "I…don't know." Ash replied as he faced his older brother once again. "Anyway what have you got in common with May?"

"I know where she is."

**End of chapter eighteen**

**Dun dun dun, cliffhanger. xD**


	19. Joined forces

**Chapter nineteen**

**Joined forces**

"Of course you know where she is!" Ash yelled. "You're the one who took her."

"Calm down Ash!" Amelia begged as she tried to pull Ash away from Lucas who was very near.

"Yes I took her." Lucas replied. "But I change my mind." Lucas replied. "I have come here to help you like I said before."

"Even you are the last person on earth I wouldn't ask your help!" Ash yelled as he got free from his sister's grasp.

"If you want to see May again I suggest you put your anger aside and let us join forces." Lucas suggested. "Well Ash?"

"Fine." Ash muttered. "For May."

Soon there was silence over the three.

"Well I better introduce you to Ash's friends." Amelia said to cover the silence between the two. "Come with me Lucas." Amelia said as she walked over to Lucas and grabbed his arm. "Coming Ash?" Amelia asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Ash said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Let's go."

All three siblings walked together to camp to join Brock and Max. Brock and Max were packing up when they saw the three heading their way.

"Ash?" Both boys asked. "Who is that person?" Max asked.

"Lucas." Ash and Amelia replied simultaneously.

"Your Lucas?!" Max said in surprise. "The winner of the Kanto and Sinnoh championships?"

"That's me." Lucas replied.

"So why are you here?" Brock asked.

"I'm here to help to find my younger brother's girlfriend." Lucas replied as he looked at his brother behind him who had a slight blush on his face.

"May isn't my girlfriend." Ash told Lucas. "Even Amelia knows that."

"I do?" Amelia asked playing dumb. "I thought she was your girlfriend." Amelia teased.

Ash just sighed.

"Let's just go and find May already." Ash replied.

*~*~*~*

In the coldness and darkness of the cell which May was begin held in. May was in there with her Glaceon by her side. Team cyclone let her keep her pokemon with her. She could escape but she would get killed. Glaceon just watched her trainer depressed. May was leaning in the wall where the cobwebs were just above her.

"When will we get out her Glaceon?" May asked. "If I try to escape I will get killed." May said as she looked over to her pokemon. "Do you think Ash will come?"

"Gla." Glaceon nodded.

"You know Glaceon. I realized something while I'm here."

"Gla?" Glaceon asked.

"Well." May said as she stopped leaning on the wall. "I'm in love with Ash."

"Glaceon?!" Glaceon replied in shock. Nearly falling down on it's back.

"Well I did had a crush on him back in Hoenn. But when we travelled though Kanto it started to faded away slightly as my feelings for Drew increased. Soon I had a crush on Drew while I was in Johto. Now I'm travelling with Ash again in Hoenn and I'm having a feeling that I know is more than a crush. Then I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with Ash." May told her pokemon a tear fell down her face. "I wonder if he feels the same for me as well."

"Glaceon." Glaceon replied as she put a paw on her master's leg. Trying to comfort her trainer.

"Thanks Glaceon." May replied. "Thanks."

*~*~*~*

"Mount Pyre?" Amelia asked. "Isn't that where ghost type pokemon are?"

"Yeah." Lucas replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Nnnn…nothing." Amelia replied.

"Looks like we have someone scared of ghost type pokemon." Ash and Lucas said at the same time.

"I'm not scared I'm just…umm…nervous."

"Let's see about that when we get there." Ash replied.

"Well let's go." Lucas said as he got off the grass. "Let's fly to Mount Pyre."

"Yeah." Everyone replied except Ash.

"There he goes again." Ash mumbled. "Telling what other people what to do again." Ash sighed.

Everyone got their bags and their items and were ready to go to Mount Pyre.

"Go Garchomp!" Lucas called out as he released his pokemon from his poke ball.

"Let's go Dragonite!" Amelia called out as well.

"Time to fly Salamence!" Ash called out as well.

Soon the three dragon type pokemon were released from their poke balls. Lucas was surprised to find that the Bagon he once knew was now a Salamence.

"Well I never." Lucas said in astonishment. "You got it into it's final stage."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "And you said I could never do it."

"Well you proved me wrong for once Ash. Normally you always wrong all the time." Lucas teased.

"Hey!" Ash called out.

"Let's stop the fight and find a way to get to mount Pyre." Amelia said as she got in between the two.

"Well." Max interfered. "Garchomp, Dragonite and Salamence can only carry one person on their backs. Carry more then one might slow them down and put weight on them including the items in the bags."

"So what are you trying to say Max?" Amelia asked.

"I think you three should go and we will meet at the next battle frontier."

"Which is at?" Ash asked.

"My poke nav says it's at Mossdeep city. Where Tower Tycoon Palmer is."

"Well we better go now." Lucas said. "May is waiting." Lucas told his younger brother and sister as he got up onto his Garchomp.

"See you guys at Mossdeep!" Ash waved as he got onto his Salamence.

"Yeah see ya guys later!" Amelia waved as well as she got up to her Dragonite.

Soon the three flew off and were soon in the sky. Heading to mount Pyre to rescue May. Hoping that they weren't too late.

**End of chapter nineteen**


	20. Sibling’s fight

**Chapter twenty**

**Sibling's fight**

After flying over miles over blue clam sea the three had arrived to their destination. Team cyclone's head quarters. The three lands at the bottom of the mountain. As the three got off and made this way they found it harder to get to the top since the fog started to get heavier and thicker as they climbed the mountain. Soon all of them reached a dark pitched cave. Lucas and Ash entered easily but Amelia was still at the entrance shacking like if she was scared.

"What's the matter Amelia?" Ash asked.

"It's just…" Amelia said as she kept shacking in fear. "Ahh!" Amelia screamed as she ducked down covering her legs.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Be…be…behind you!" Amelia called out in fear.

Ash looked over his shoulder and found out what his younger sister was afraid of.

"Your scared of a Duskull?" Ash asked and soon a laughed followed. "Your afraid of a pokemon?"

"I'm scared from ghost pokemon now can you just get it away from me!" Amelia cried out.

"Sorry little fella but you have to go." Ash told the ghost pokemon.

Duskull just faded into the darkness and saw Lucas come out from the cave.

"If you guys don't hurry team cyclone will get us." Lucas reminded Ash and Amelia.

"Let's go." Ash cheered. "You ready Amelia?" Ash asked.

"I'll come." Amelia said still in her state of fear. "Just when the ghost pokemon go away."

"Umm Amelia." Lucas added. "If we keep waiting until nightfall more ghost pokemon will come."

"Okay let's go." Amelia said as she got off the floor quickly rushing into the tunnel showing her two older brothers that she didn't want to stay any longer.

"Hey wait for us!" both boys called out as the chased after their sister.

*~*~*~*

May was in her cell when she heard the ground vibrating. May soon woke up and soon heard voices outside her room. May crawled her way to her door and put her ear against it.

"What do you mean our people are getting beaten up?!" A male voice yelled in a unpleased tone.

"What I mean sir is that there is somebody attacking the area and without any doubt they are heading this way."

"They must be after the girl." The man replied. "Very well then. Make sure nobody gets near her. The boss wouldn't like that."

"Yes sir!"

May pulled herself away from the door. She smiled for the first time and her face lit up with hope.

"Their coming."

*~*~*~*

"Dragonite use Hyper beam on the door now!" Amelia called out.

Amelia Dragonite obeyed and released a powerful red and red beam attack that explode the door into pieces. Soon the alarm went off the soon men from team cyclone came out from the door.

"Garchomp burn does men out of the way with flamethrower now!" Lucas commanded to his pokemon.

Garchomp didn't waste any time to release a hot scorching fire attack at the men and made them all burnt into ashes.

"Let's go!" Ash called out.

"I'll hold them off." Amelia called out.

"And I have someone to take of." Lucas added.

"I'll go get May." Ash told everyone. "Let's go Salamence!"

Both Ash and Salamence ran into the building. Hoping to find May before anything could happen to her. As Ash ran down the halls he called out May's name out loud. May heard this call and quickly got up from the gloomy dark comer.

"Ash!" The brunette called out. "I'm over here!"

Ash looked over his shoulder from the call of his own name. Ash ran back to the voice. Soon he reached a metal locked door.

"May are you in there?"

"This is me Ash!" May called out.

"Okay then. Salamence use fire blast on this door!"

Salamence opened it's mouth and release a hot burning fire attack right at the door and soon there was a big hole in the middle of the door. Soon the door fell backwards and inside was May. May had tears of joy running down her face. Ash took a few steps into May's cell. May ran to Ash as fast as she can and when both met May locked lips with him. Ash was surprised at first but soon joined May in the kiss. Soon the kiss broke. May still had tears running down her face.

"I'm so happy that you came."

"I'm just glad they didn't do anything bad to you." Ash replied. "Now let's go." Ash replied as both ran out of May's cell while holding each other's hand. they were blocked many times but with the help of May's Glaceon and Ash's Salamence they were able to meet up with Amelia.

"Where's Lucas?" Amelia asked.

"I thought he would be back by now." Ash replied. "Wait don't tell me." Ash gasped. "That idiot." Ash replied as he ran back into team cyclones base.

"Ash!" Both girls called out.

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile in the boss's office the boss of team cyclone was packing his items and was about to leave his room until he saw the door begin closed by itself. Soon when the door was closed behind the door was Lucas. He had slowly closed the door with his arm. Soon he crossed his arms and walked up to the boss of team cyclone.

"Well it isn't the devil himself. Are you that depress to die boy?" The bss of team cyclone began.

"You're the one who is going to die." Lucas said.

"I don't think so." The boss of team cyclone replied as he went to his drawer to look for something but to his surprise he found that the item he was looing for was missing.

"Looking for this?" Lucas asked as he pulled a gun from his jacket.

"Why you little…" the boss of team cyclone replied as he grinned his teeth together.

"You old people are so dumb. Getting fooled by you own tricks. Now I think you know what I'm after."

"I will never give to someone that is like his own father." he replied as he spilt on the floor with disgust. "You resemble him so much. You even have that stupidity and ugly look on both your faces."

Lucas grabbed his old boss's shirt and pushed him against the wall with the gun against his head.

"Say another word about my father and I make sure saint peter won't accept you." Lucas said as he pushed his old boss more into the wall.

"Tough words for someone who is going to die." the boss replied as he punched Lucas in the stomach. Lucas was pushed away from his old boss. "Now join your father who is going to jail and don't forget to put Ash and Amelia as well since you put them in this fight. Now what kind of older brother would let his younger brother and sister pay for you crimes. Now that is just sad. They might die because of you."

"Shut up!" Lucas yelled as he pointed the gun at his old boss.

"Go shoot it." The boss praised. "Come and shoot me since your already in trouble already. Or don't tell me you're a coward?"

*~*~*~*

As Ash ran down the halls with both girls following him behind they all heard a horrible sound. A sound that ringed and echoed in their ears.

A sound of a powerful gunshot.

All of them stood still in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"No…" Ash mumbled. "No…"

**End of chapter twenty**


	21. Too close for comfort

**Chapter twenty one**

**Too close for comfort**

"We have to hurry!" Amelia called out in panic as she raced ahead of Ash and May.

"Amelia wait!" Ash called out as he chased after his younger sister with May tagging along.

All three ran down the hallway until they arrived at where they heard the sound of the gunshot. They all saw Lucas holding a gun right in front of the boss of team cyclone. On the floor was the boss of team cyclone. He was shaking in fear. Lucas had just missed him by just one centimetre from his head. Lucas was in shock as well that he had just shot a gun and nearly killed his own boss.

"Lucas stop!" Amelia called out as she ran and hugged her older brother by his back. "Don't shoot." Amelia cried as tears ran down her face.

Ash ran to Lucas and grabbed the gun out of his hand and threw it away.

"What were you doing?!" Ash yelled in anger. "Did you know you were about to kill a person?!"

"A..A…" Lucas said as he was still in shock.

"Let's go already." Amelia cried. "Before anything else happens."

Ash just stormed off with May by his side. Soon Amelia and Lucas joined and left the room.

*~*~*~*

All of the three hoped onto their pokemon and soon flew off heading to Mossdeep. Ash was angry at his older brother just like last time. May was behind him as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Lucas was showing them the way to Mossdeep while Ash and Amelia were flying side by side.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said.

"Sorry isn't going to fix what you got us in. You even involved May into this." Ash replied in angry. "Your just like dad. A cold hearted criminal."

Lucas stopped which made Ash and Amelia stop their pokemon. Lucas quickly turned around to face his brother.

"What did you say?!" Lucas yelled.

"A cold hearted criminal!" Ash yelled like he didn't't care.

"I will never be dad!" Lucas yelled back.

"Too late Lucas!" Ash yelled. "First you join a criminal origination that isn't dad's then you steal pokemon then steal important documents. Then you do something so bad that you involve me, Amelia and now May! And now you were about to kill a person. How bad can you get Lucas?!"

"Stop it." May said as she cuddled Ash even more. "This isn't helping."

"Please stop." Amelia added.

"I'm not stopping until the words I'm saying is getting thought that thick skull of our brother Amelia!" Ash called out. "What has gone in that head of yours?"

"I'm doing what is right Ash!" Lucas yelled back.

"You call that right?" Ash said. "I don't think so. Oh why did you have to be like dad Lucas?" Ash sighed.

"Dad is a good person Ash." Amelia said. "We just didn't have enough time to spend with him."

"Good?" Ash called back. "We had to leave home because of him. Our lives were ruined. You had to go and live with Auntie while Mom and I went to live in Pallet while Lucas over here was in his Johto journeys."

"STOP IT!" May yelled.

All of them stopped and became silent quickly.

"We all know we all have our problems but blaming on each other isn't going to help. Why can't we just talk this without yelling, without blaming each other?." May said.

"Yeah your right." Ash said as his voice dropped from yelling to normal. "But let's head to Mossdeep to meet up with Brock and Max." Ash told everyone.

"Yeah let's go and meet up with them." Amelia said.

All of them flew to Mossdeep without saying a word.

*~*~*~*

It was late in Mossdeep. Ash, Amelia and Lucas had arrived at sunset. Pikachu was lit up with happiness when he saw his old master again. Max was glad to see his older sister back. Everyone was glad that everybody was back in tip top shape.

As the moon's reflection shown like a diamond on the sea May sat by the beach as she watched the sea touch the sandy beach. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned to her left and saw it was Ash.

"Ash?" May asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't't I ask that question?" Ash replied as he took a seat next to May. "Anyway you about that kiss back there. Well I have been thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" May asked as she sifted herself closer to Ash.

"Well…" Ash said with a blush on his face. "I umm really like you May." Ash said as he slowly moved his hand on top of May's.

May blushed red straight away. She didn't't know Ash would actually have feelings to any girl like her.

"Well Ash I..I… I like you too." May replied with a smile. "I really do."

The two just smiled at each other. They had just said something that was buried in their hearts for a long time and where glad they had said it. May couldn't help it but to hug Ash with joy.

"I'm really happy Ash." May told Ash.

"So am I." Ash replied as he wrapped his arms around May.

Meanwhile two people where watching from a bush not far from the two lovers.

"I don't think this is a good idea Amelia." Lucas whispered.

"Pika pi." Pikachu added.

"What's so bad peeking at our brother's love life?" Amelia whispered back.

"Well may I suggest that you would be in hospital in the next few weeks and Ash will never trust you again."

"Well I guess your right. Ash still hates you remember?"

"Well I do understand why he hates me so much. Now come on. Let's leave these two alone Amelia."

Amelia just looked at her older brother as he hugged his girlfriend in his arms. A smile soon grew on her face.

"I'm glad that he is finally happy." Amelia whispered before joining Lucas and Pikachu.

Meanwhile Ash and May finally got stopped hugging and got off the beach holding hands. With a smile on both of their faces. Finally happy with each other.

"Ash?" May asked.

"What is it?"

"Are you ready for the next battle frontier brain here in Mossdeep?"

"Of course!" Ash replied with determination. "I never refuse a battle."

"Of course." May giggled. "I should of known."

**End of chapter twenty one**


	22. Surprises

**Chapter twenty two**

**Surprises**

It was another cold morning in Mossdeep. Everybody was outside the Mossdeep pokecenter ready to head the battle frontier brain until they realized something.

"Hey where is Ash and May?" Max asked.

"Don't tell me they are still inside?!" Lucas said. "They are slower than a slowpoke."

"We are here." Ash called as he walked out of the poke centre with May right behind him.

"What took you guys so long?" Brock asked.

"May couldn't decided what to bring. She wanted to bring the perfume but I told her it useless then she goes about that it's important to a girl."

"Which is true!" May added. "I need to smell good you know."

"To what? Flirt with the battle frontier brain?!" Ash asked.

"Looks like someone is jealous." May teased.

"Pfft. Please." Ash added as he crossed his arms and started to walk away from the group. "I'm not that kind of boyfriend that get jealous that easy."

"What if I went with Drew then maybe you would get jealous!" May yelled as she chased after Ash.

As the two kept arguing Max and Brock stood there dumbfounded.

"Boyfriend?" Max and Brock said simultaneously. "Since when?!"

"Long story, little time to tell." Amelia replied. "Now let's go guys!" Amelia yelled as she ran in front of them telling the boys to come.

As Lucas was about to join Amelia to catch up with Ash and May he found Brock all depressed with Max trying to help him.

"What is the matter with him?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing really." Max replied. "This is how he always acts when he either get heartbroken by a girl or seeing Ash getting a girl before him." Max explained.

"I see." Lucas replied.

*~*~*~*

"Well look what we have here." Scott greeted as he saw Ash and May ran to Scott to greet him.

"Hey Scott." Ash greeted. "Long time no see."

"And so it is." Scott replied. "So what has been happening?"

"Nothing much." May replied. "Just this." May replied as she showed her and Ash holding hands.

"Well that is sure a surprise." Scott replied. "You are actually a couple now."

"Yeah." Ash replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Soon the three saw Amelia and Lucas racing towards them. Soon the two siblings caught up with them.

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted. Soon Lucas's eyes widen as he saw Scott. "Scott?!" Lucas said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is and it is amazing that you are alive after what you have been though." Scott replied. "So are you travelling with Ash now?"

"Yeah I am."

"Since when?" Ash interfered. "I didn't ask you to join."

"I know." Lucas replied. "Amelia did."

"What?!" Ash said as he nearly fell on his back. "Amelia."

"Oh come on brother." Amelia begged. "Like he isn't going to do any harm."

"Yeah like he didn't do enough already." Ash muttered. Ash looked at the building of the battle frontier. "So this is it. The battle frontier brain for my fourth symbol."

The battle tower was a high building all straight. So straight that it seemed to never end. There were many windows telling that there were many floor in the building. Soon the doors of the battle tower flew right open. Making them all jump out of their skin.

"Welcome to the battle tower!" A young man greeted. "The name is Palmer. Tower tycoon Palmer to be precises."

Frontier brain Palmer was wearing a long green jacket with gold buttons with a white shirt inside. Black gloves with brown pants with a black belt with a gold centre piece to hold up his pants and grey shoes with a spiky blond hairstyle.

"You…you just shocked us. Heard of opening gently?" Amelia asked.

"Well that's me." Palmer explained. "I don't just greet gently." Palmer said. "Anyway who is going to challenge me today?" Palmer asked.

"Me." Ash said as he took a step forward from the crowd. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

"You mean you're the older brother of Amelia Ketchum and the younger brother of Lucas Ketchum?"

"Sadly yeah." Ash sighed. "So shall we battle?"

"Yeah let's battle!" Palmer replied. "But I must warn you. I don't go easy on a family that has a good reputation with pokemon battles."

"I hope you don't." Ash replied with determination. "Because I don't give up that easy. Just remember who your against."

*~*~*~*

Soon both Ash and Palmer were facing each other, both at each end of the pokemon battle field. The field had a yellow sandy colour while the walls were painted grey and red. The field was covered with boulders of rocks.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle!" The referee declared as he lifted both flags in his hands. "Let the match begin!"

"Okay let's go Rhyperior!" Palmer called out.

"Let's go Salamence!" Ash called out as he released Salamence from his poke ball.

"Is it just me or don't you know that your Salamence is weak against rock? You do know that."

"Yeah I do but just because I'm using Salamence doesn't mean your going to win easily." Ash reminded.

"Well you are a confident pokemon trainer." Palmer said. "Well let's get this started. Rhyperior use rock blast!"

"Salamence dodge them now!" Ash commanded.

Rhyperior got the surrounding boulders around him and threw then at Salamence but with Salamence high speed only a few hit him.

"Impressive." Palmer complemented. "I don't see much pokemon with fast speed like that."

"Okay Salamence let's use dragon dance now!" Ash commanded.

Back at the stands Lucas was also impressed by his younger brother's moves. Amelia noticed Lucas smiling. She could tell that he was impressed with the way Ash had raised Salamence.

"I never knew he would get that dragon to it's final stage." Lucas said.

"Well what amazes me the most is that Ash is starting to accept you as his older brother." Amelia said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as the two started a conversation.

"Well back then each time I mention your name he would tight his grip and want to stop talking about you but now I feel like you two might actually get along."

"You think so Amelia?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Amelia nodded. "I know it."

"Now use rock blast again Rhyperior!" Palmer commanded.

"Dodge it again Salamence!" Ash called out to his pokemon.

But this time Palmer's Rhyperior rock blast hit Ash's Salamence and made Salamence slowly fall to the ground.

"Perfect now use Mega horn!" Palmer called out.

Rhyperior was running towards Salamence. Salamence had already got onto it's feet but was waiting for Rhyperior to come closer.

"Now Salamence!" Ash called out. "Hydro pump!"

"What?!" Palmer replied in shocked. "But how?"

Salamence opened it's mouth and released a powerful water type move right at Rhyperior. It was a direct hit and Rhyperior was pushed back to were he had started. Salamence's hydro pump attack did some seriously damage on Rhyperior.

"Unbelievable." Palmer muttered. "That is one powerful Salamence you have there Ash but that isn't going to stop me now. Rollout now! "

"Dodge it now!" Ash commanded.

Salamence dodge the first few but as Salamence dodged the faster and powerful rollout became. It became harder for Salamence to dodge the attacks. Soon rollout was a direct hit on Salamence. When Salamence was hit it got easier for Rhyperior to hit Salamence.

"Now finish it with Rock blast!" Palmer commanded.

"Dodge it with Dragon dance!" Ash called out.

Salamence saw Rhyperior's rock blast attack and used dragon dance to dodge the rock type attack. Salamence flew up to mid air.

"Now earthquake Salamence!"

Salamence flew fast towards the ground and as the dragon type pokemon landed it summoned a powerful ground type attack by landing it's feet on the ground with enormous power. Rhyperior couldn't withstand the power and soon fainted.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered. "Good work Salamence!"

Salamence replied with a roar.

"This isn't over Ash." Palmer reminded. "Let's go Milotic!"

**End of chapter**


	23. An unexpected surprise

**Chapter twenty three**

**An unexpected surprise**

Frontier brain Palmer released Milotic from it's poke ball. But before Ash knew the battle field started to change. From a normal battle field it changed into a water battle field. The field had a few circle grey platform at different places of the field.

"This will sure give a advantage to Palmer." Scott said. "Palmer will use the water to his advantage."

"But I'm sure Ash will find a way out." May said.

"This is Ash we are talking about." Max replied. "You never know what he can come up with."

"True." Scott replied.

Back to the battle field both trainers where ready to start the next battle.

"Salamence dragon breath now!" Ash called out.

"Do the same Milotic!" Palmer commanded.

Both pokemon releases a powerful attack and both collided. Smoke covered the area and both trainers waited from the smoke to disappear. When the smoke subsided both trainers found that Milotic wasn't around. Palmer has a smile on his face.

"Now Milotic, Ice beam!"

Milotic jumped out of the water and appeared right in front of Salamence and before Salamence could do anything to dodge the attack the dragon type pokemon and hit with a chilling ice type attack and was push right into Ash. Soon both trainer and pokemon where out of the field. The referee saw Salamence and raised his flag.

"Salamence is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Palmer and his Milotic!"

"You did great Salamence. Now return back into your poke ball." Ash said as he returned his pokemon back into it's poke ball.

Ash helped himself off the floor and went back to the field.

"Well Ash?" Palmer asked as he lifted a eye brow. "I'm waiting."

"Okay then. Pikachu come down here!" Ash called out to Pikachu who was at the stands with Ash's friends. "It's time to battle!"

Pikachu jumped out of May's lap and rushed down the stairs and went to greet it's trainer and hoped on Ash's shoulder.

"Now let's battle Pikachu." Ash told Pikachu as he scratched Pikachu behind the ears.

"Cha." Pikachu replied as it hoped down from Ash's shoulder and onto the battle field. "Pikachu chu." Pikachu said as sparks from it's cheeks where starting to come out. "Alright thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge it Milotic by using dive!" Palmer called out to his pokemon.

Pikachu's thunderbolt attack was a complete miss as Milotic dodge by diving under the water. Pikachu didn't put it's guard down. He knew that Milotic could be everywhere. Even under him. Back at the stands all his friends where there. Hoping Ash would win.

"Palmer is very good using his surroundings." Brock complimented. "Ash would have a hard time to win this."

"No doubt." Max added.

Back at the battle Milotic still hadn't shown itself.

"Now Milotic!" Palmer commanded. "Hydro pump!"

Milotic showed itself right behind Pikachu and opened it's mouth ready a powerful water type attack.

"Quick Pikachu dodge it with Quick attack!" Ash called out to his electric type pokemon.

Pikachu dodge it just in time. The powerful water type attack was a complete miss. Soon Milotic dived into the water once again.

_"If Milotic keeps diving I can never get a chance to attack it."_ Ash thought to himself.

Then suddenly the pokemon trainer got a idea.

"Pikachu use thunder on the water now!" Ash called out.

The little yellow electric mouse red cheek's started to let sparks come out of it's cheeks then a powerful electric attack collided with the water making Milotic jump out of the water.

"Finish it with Iron tail!" Ash told Pikachu once more.

Pikachu ran up to Milotic and jumped up the hit Milotic back into the water with a powerful iron tail attack. Soon Milotic floated up to the surface with black swirls eyes showing that it had fainted.

"Palmer's Milotic has fainted. The winner is Ash's Pikachu!" The referee declared.

"Al right!" Ash cheered as Pikachu ran to Ash and jumped onto his shoulder. "Great work buddy." Ash said to his pokemon.

The field had returned to it's normal state. Palmer walked across the battle field to give Ash's 4th symbol.

"Here Ash." Palmer said as he opened his hand and inside was his 4th symbol. "You deserved it."

"Thanks." Ash nodded as he took the symbol and put into his hands. "Just one more left."

Soon all of Ash's friends came down from the stage to greet the winner. May went down to greet her boyfriend with a hug.

"That was a great battle Ash." May said as she broke the hug. "I knew you could do it."

"I still can't believe you have a girlfriend Ash." Brock muttered.

"I can't believe my sister choose Ash over Drew." Max added.

The two just blushed at each other with a smile. Knowing that their friends still can't believe they are actually a couple now.

"Anyway where is the last battle frontier brain?" Amelia asked.

"At Ever Grand city and the battle frontier brain is Factory Head Nejiki" Scott replied. "Wait." Palmer added. "Aren't you the battle brain for Ever grand city Lucas?" Palmer asked.

"WHAT?!" Ash and everyone said except Scott, Palmer and Lucas. "How come you never told me?" Ash asked his older brother.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." Lucas smiled. "Now prepare little brother because when we get to Ever Grand city I won't go easy on you."

"Great…" Ash muttered. "Just my day."

**End of chapter**


	24. It doesn't matter

**Chapter twenty four **

**It's doesn't matter**

"I still cant believe that you, my very own brother is the battle frontier brain of ever grand city." Ash told his own brother.

"Well Nejiki is looking after the place while is was gone." Lucas replied. "I'm just hoping that your ready."

"Yeah." Ash replied. "I will beat you!" Ash said in his normal confident self.

"Anyway." May interfered. "We better get ready, Ever Grand city is only a hour away."

"Oh yeah." Max said. "I can't wait the battle you two are going to show." Max said in a excited tone.

As the rest of them talked Ash walked out of the cabin and walked outside to the front of the boat. May noticed that Ash wasn't himself and decided to join him outside. Ash was watching as the island of Ever Grand city started to grow bigger in size. May walked over to her boyfriend and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" the concerned brunette asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Ash." May replied.

"Well…" Ash replied as he took a breath. "It's about tomorrow's battle."

"What about it?" May asked.

"It's that I can't beat him." Ash replied as he still looked at Ever Grand sity growing bigger and bigger in view.

May quickly took Ash faced and turned it facing her.

"What did you say?" May asked in a unpleased tone. "You can't beat him?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded as he faced back to the sea as it was starting to turn into a deep relaxing orange colour.

"What is wrong with you?!" May said as her voice raised a little from before. "Your not the Ash that I like. The Ash I know never refuses a battle no matter how hard the challenge is!"

"You don't understand May." Ash replied. "He has always beaten me since I was a child. I never beaten his pokemon let alone make a since hit on his pokemon and now he is a battle frontier brain that make thing much better don't they?"

May just replied with a surprise kiss on Ash's lips. Ash had a shocked reaction on his face. May started to wrap her arms around his back. Ash just closed his eyes and wrap his arms around May's back. Soon after a minute kissing under a sweet sunset they broke the kiss.

"Ash believe in yourself and you can do anything. I don't care if you win or lose. All I care about is that you do your best." May said as she lightly kissed Ash on the lips one more time.

"Allright." Ash nodded. "I will do my best and it doesn't matter if I win or lose." Ash replied.

"Now that is the Ash I know." May smiled.

*~*~*~*

"Wow." Amelia said as she gasped at how big Ever Grand city was. "This is such a huge place."

"Yeah and look at that waterfall!" Max pointed at the huge waterfall as water crashed as it fell from the hill.

"Wow." Amelia repeated. "Just beautiful."

"Well let's get out of this boat so we can see the other stuff around." Lucas suggested.

After everybody go off the boat they went to see the huge waterfall.

"It looks even better up close." Amelia replied as her eyes started to shine like she was begging to have it.

"Anyway where should we go first?" Lucas asked.

"Shopping!" Amelia cried out.

"Food!" May called out.

"Pokemon!" Max joined in.

"Nurse joy!" Brock added as well.

"Well Ash?" Lucas asked. "What do you want to do first?"

"Well." Ash replied as he put his hand under his chin. "A battle for my last battle frontier symbol!" Ash said in determination.

"I should of known." Lucas replied. "A battle it is."

"Allright!" Ash cheered.

"But let's do it tomorrow." Lucas told his little brother. "It's getting late."

"Race you to the poke centre!" May told Ash.

"Your on!" Ash replied as both raced to the pokecenter.

*~*~*~*

In a dark horrible place where no light ever got in stood all of them. All of Ash's friends where running towards some kind of exit. The pace they were running at looked like it was their only exit out. May and Ash where behind since they were holding back a horrible creature. They kept on running until Ash stopped.

"Go ahead of me May. Me and Pikachu can do this." Ash told to his girlfriend.

"You can't take him alone Ash!" May complained. "Let's just go!"

"If we keep running that thing will just keep following us!"

"But if you get left behind you will never get home!" May replied. "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry. You wont." Ash replied as he kissed May lightly on the cheek. "Now go!" Ash said to May. 

May just stared into her boyfriend's eyes one more time before running to catch up with the others. When May was far from sight Ash looked back and saw the dark horrible creature coming towards him and Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu let's do this! Thunder to the max and give it all you got!" 

Pikachu's red small cheeks started to produce small sparks and then soon a powerful electric attack burst out of Pikachu making the whole place bright. So bright that it became dangerous for both trainer and pokemon.

"I love you May…" Ash muttered. "Goodbye."

Then the bright light was all May could see.

"No!" May yelled as she woke up from her nightmare.

"What is the matter May?" Ash yawned.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Ash.." May said as she went to hug Ash and tears started to fall from her eyelids. "Don't go."

"Don't go?" Ash asked in confusion.

"What is the matter?" Amelia asked as she peeked down from her top bunk bed.

"I don't know." Ash replied. "But I guess May had a bad dream about me." Ash replied as he looked down back at May. "You okay?"

May stopped hugging Ash and wiped her tears away and nodded.

"I'm fine now." May sniffed. "I just really had a bad dream about you."

"Well what was it about?" Ash asked.

"You…died." May replied as she looked down at the mattress.

"I..I died?" Ash replied in a shocked tone.

"Yeah." May nodded.

"Don't worry about it May." Ash smiled. "Nightmare don't come true. Now let's get some sleep."

"Ash…" May asked. "Is it okay if I sleep next to you?"

"Umm…sure." Ash blushed.

Soon May laid down next to Ash and soon fell asleep. May had her hand on top of Ash's chest while Ash had his arm under May's head while his other hand under his head while Pikachu was on Ash's stomach. The three of the just slept without any more dreams disturbing them.

**End of chapter twenty four**


	25. Payback

**Chapter twenty five**

**Payback**

"Awww, isn't that just sweet?" a young voice called out as which made both Ash and May wake up.

Both slowly lifted up their eyelids and blinked a few time before realizing it was Ash's younger sister Amelia. Ash blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Amelia?!" Ash replied in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up for your big battle today." Amelia replied with a smile. "So what are you and May doing in the same bed huh?" Amelia teased as she lifted a eyebrow.

"Nothing." Ash replied.

"You know you are too young to go serious in a relationship Ash." Amelia teased.

"What do you know about relationships Amelia?!" Ash shouted as he got out of bed. "And I'm only 15. I'm too young to go that far Amelia."

"I wonder what would happen if I told mom and dad about this." Amelia said to herself out loud making sure Ash would hear her.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said?!" Ash yelled.

"Nope." Amelia teased with a cheeky smile.

"And I thought Lucas was a pain." Ash muttered.

Then suddenly Lucas entered the room with a Luxray beside him. As he entered he was surprise to find Ash already annoyed and Amelia in his room with May.

"What is happening in here?" Lucas asked..

"Amelia thinks Ash and I did something in the bed last night and Ash is annoyed that Amelia won't believe him." May explained.

"Well at least your pumped up for our battle Ash." Lucas said as he faced Ash who was still annoyed and was still fighting with Amelia.

"I know you did it Ash." Amelia reminded. "Your begging to do it. Like the time I saw you making out with May on the beach back at Mossdeep."

"You did WHAT!" Ash replied in shock. "I did not made out with May on the beach you liar!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Maybe you should remind about his battle after his fight with Amelia." May reminded Lucas.

"Good idea." Lucas sweat dropped.

*~*~*~*

After Ash and Amelia's dispute all of them went to the battle Factory. As they entered they saw the place shaped in a dome. The battle field had a aqua blue colour to it. The walls were painted with grey and aqua blue. All of them were curious of where the battle frontier brain Nejiki was.

"Where is Nejiki anyway?" Max asked.

"Over here." A voice replied.

And in the centre of the field the huge poke ball drawing cut in half as a person rise where the poke ball was. When the person was on the surface the poke ball return to it's original form. Next to the person was Scott.

"Hello guys." Scott greeted. "This is Nejiki. The battle frontier brain for the battle factory."

"Greetings." greeted Nejiki.

Nejiki had black hair with a black sleeveless top with a light blue tie. He had green striped pants with blue and the end with knee high white socks and black shoes and in his hands was a blue pokedex.

"You sure have changed the place since I have been gone Nejiki." Lucas said as he looked around the place.

"Yeah I did." Nejiki replied. "I thought you would never come back yet be still alive."

"Nejiki." Lucas asked. "May I have my place back? You just took my spot just for awhile."

"Of course." Nejiki replied. "You are the best after all."

Lucas turned his back on Nejiki and face his younger brother who was right behind next to his girlfriend May.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Ash replied with excitement but it wasn't the same excitement May knew.

_"I bet he still feel unconfident about this battle."_ May thought to herself. _"I hope he at least tries to put up a good battle."_

*~*~*~*

Both trainers both stood at each end of the battle field. Pikachu came running down from the stands to Ash. Ash was about to get a poke ball from his belt when he notice Pikachu tugging on his pants. Ash looked down and saw it was his best friend Pikachu.

"Sorry pal." Ash said as he knelt down to Pikachu's height. "I have been waiting this battle for too long."

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll make it up to you after this match."

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded with a smile and afterwards went back running up the stands to greet May and the others.

"Okay let get this match started." Lucas said. "Let's go Garchomp!" Lucas threw out his poke ball to the field and out came a huge dragon and ground type pokemon. As it came out it send out a huge roar showing how tough it was and the battle was going to be a though one to win.

As Ash saw his older brother's Garchomp Ash gulped hard.

_"Just like old times."_ Ash thought to himself. "Okay time to show yourself Salamence!" Ash called out as he threw Salamence's poke ball into the field. When Salamence was released it released a powerful intimidate roar to Garchomp.

"Just like old times right?" Lucas asked as he lifted a eyebrow to Ash.

"Just like old times." Ash sighed.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle." The referee declared.

"Ok Salamence lets use dragon breath, lets go!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge it by using dig!" Lucas commanded.

Salamence released a powerful dragon breath right into Garchomp's direction by Garchomp dodged it by digging underground.

"What is Lucas doing?" Max asked. "Isn't ground type attacks have no effect on flying type pokemon?"

"True but I'm sure Lucas isn't attacking Salamence just right now." Scott replied. "They are brothers. Except the unexpected."

"Stand your ground Salamence!" Ash called out to his pokemon.

"Now Garchomp!" Lucas called out as Garchomp appeared right behind Salamence.

"Ha!" Ash called out. "I knew you would do that!" Ash called out. "Just like last time we battled."

_"Sceptile use leaf blade!" Ash called out. _

_"Garchomp dodge it using dig!" Sacul commanded. _

_Garchomp used dig before Sceptile could even use it's move. Sceptile stood where Garchomp had just used dig. Sceptile shifted it's eyes left and right to see if Garchomp was around. _

_"Now Garchomp!" Sacul called out. _

_Garchomp showed himself behind Sceptile. Sceptile quickly turned around._

_"Now use flamethrower!" Sacul commanded. _

_Garchomp obeyed and quickly release a hot scorching flamethrower attack right in front of Sceptile. _

_"Sceptile!" Ash called out. _

"Well it isn't going to work on me twice. Salamence send Garchomp to the ground with hydro pump!" Ash commanded once again.

Salamence quickly turned around and released a powerful water attack right into Garchomp's face sending him to the ground.

"You have sure gotten stronger." Lucas complemented.

"Thanks but we know this battle isn't far from over Lucas." Ash replied. "I will show you the real Ash Ketchum you haven't seen yet! It's time for a little payback!"

**End of chapter twenty five**


	26. Don’t let the past blind you

**Chapter twenty six**

**Don't let the past blind you**

"Garchomp get back up using Aerial ace!" Luca commanded.

Before Ash could do anything Garchomp flew right into midair to slam Salamance to the ground. Ash started to have flashbacks.

_"Ha!" a young nine year old boy said. "I beat you again. I have beaten you three times Ash. Accepted it Ash. You can't beat me"_

_"Yes I can!" called out a eight year old Ash. "I can beat you. Come on another rematch Lucas!"_

_"I can do this." _Ash reminded himself. "Salamence earthquake now!"

Salamence got up and raised his feet and smashed them down towards the ground making the ground shake, doing damage onto Garchomp. Making it lose it balance.

"Now dragon breath!" Ash yelled.

Salamence opened its mouth and released a orange-red breath attack to Garchomp. It was a direct hit.

"That's it Salamence!" Ash cheered.

"Okay Garchomp don't give up. Aerial ace one more time!" Lucas called out.

"Stop Garchomp by using hydro pump Salamence!" Ash commanded his pokemon.

As Garchomp headed his way Salamence tried to slow him down with a powerful water type attack. The powerful water type attack got in the way so Garchomp had to close his eyes and stop.

"Now use aerial ace back to Garchomp!"

Salamence was using its fast speed to get up close to Garchomp. Garchomp opened its eyes and saw Salamence coming towards him.

"Hyper beam Garchomp!" Lucas called out.

Then more flashbacks came into Ash's mind.

_"No!" Ash called out. "Don't give up!"_

_"Beaten again" Lucas said. "You had this pokemon since you were seven and it's still weak and even yet in it's first stage. What kind of pokemon trainer are you Ash?"_

"Salamence!" Ash called out as Salamence got pushed back by a powerful hyper beam attack and pushed down to the ground.

"Finish it Garchomp!" Luca yelled.

Again Ash's past came to haunt him. They were the words Lucas always called him after each battle.

_"You are so foolish Ash" Lucas said. "Evolve that weak pokemon of yours"_

_"No way" Lucas replied as he returned his pokemon back into it poke ball. "Your just a waste of time Ash" Lucas replied as he walked away from Ash. "A complete waste of my time"_

_"I beat you again. I have beaten you three times Ash. Accepted it Ash. You can't beat me"_

"Salamance please get up!" Ash cried. "Don't give up now. please."

Salamence struggled to get up. It had one eye closed and the other open. He saw Garchomp coming towards him. Salamence opened its mouth and released a powerful hyper beam attack. He knew how much this battle meant to him. Salamence released a powerful hyper beam right into Garchomp way.

"What?!" Lucas said in surprise. "But how?!"

"Salamence?" Ash asked. "But how? I thought you were a goner."

Then Ash remembered something. He remembered what May said to him.

"Ash believe in yourself and you can do anything. I don't care if you win or lose. All I care about is that you do your best."

"Your right." Ash mumbled. "Let's make this a battle to remember Salamence! Earthquake!"

Ash could see Salamence's struggle but he could see his determination to win, no matter what. Salamence raised his feet and stomped them back to the ground with a powerful earthquake attack. Garchomp was starting to lose its balance once again.

"Dragon claw Salamence!" Ash called out one more time.

Salamance flew right towards Garchomp direction and hit Garchomp with one powerful dragon claw attack, making Garchomp flying into the ground. Smoke covered the battle field. When the smoke subsided Ash and Lucas couldn't believe their eyes.

"I…I won." Ash said in disbelieve. "I won. After all this time."

Back at the stands May smiled as the others cheered.

"I knew you could do it Ash." May said to herself.

Back at the battle field Ash ran to Salamence who was laying on the ground taking a rest. Ash ran to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you Salamence" Ash said. "But you didn't really have to go that far." Ash smiled.

"Ash." Lucas interrupted.

"Yeah?" Ash asked as he turned his attention towards Lucas.

"Here, you deserved it. Fair and square." Lucas said as he handed over the last battle frontier symbol to Ash.

Lucas placed the symbol into Ash's hands. Ash accepted it and looks at it. After all this time he got to beat his own brother. Soon everybody from the stands came to join both brothers. May greeted Ash with a hug.

"I knew you could do it!" May said happily while still hugging her boyfriend.

"Now that is a battle." Scott said. "I never knew I would see a battle like that with you two."

Then the entire group heard a crashing sound. All of them ran as fast as they could. When they were outside they saw the sky all black. Flashing thunderbolts flashed across the sky while the wind howled and quickly increased its speed.

"I should never trust the weather man next time." Amelia told herself.

"Hey look up there!" Max pointed up to the sky to a dark shadow looking figure.

"What is that?!" Ash asked.

"I don't have a clue." Lucas replied.

"But I do." A deep voice said behind them.

Everybody turned around and saw it was the same man from team cyclone. The boss in fact.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucas said in a unpleased tone of voice.

"To finish what I started. Darkrai finish off Lucas with shadow ball!" the boss called out.

Darkrai didn't disobey and quickly released a purple and black ghost type attack right into Lucas. The entire group including Lucas dodged the attack.

"So this is what your major plan was!" Lucas called out.

"So this is what you were after?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Lucas replied. "I wanted to get the most important information about their major plan so I could stop it. I was nearly there until he Stan found me you that I was the son of Giovanni, the boss of team rocket which is he major rival." Lucas explained. "I went back under the name of Sacul but that didn't last long either."

"Stan?" May asked. "Who's Stan?"

"The boss of team cyclone." Lucas replied.

"Enough of the talk, Darkrai change of plan. Finish then all!" Stan called out to his creation.

Darkrai release another shadow ball towards the group.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt now!" Ash called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a powerful electric attack which made the shadow ball attack disappear causing smoke to appear.

"Over here guys!" Brock whispered to the group. "Now is out best chance to escape."

"Nobody is going anywhere!" Stan called out. "Do it now Darkrai. Your ultimate move!"

"I don't like the sound of this." Amelia panicked.

Darkrai started to make a purple aura around him. He was concentrating all his power on one attack. Soon Darkrai released a powerful purple beam right at May instead of Lucas. The wind of the weather made it hard for the pokemon to control his move.

"May!" Ash called out as he ran to her in front of her.

"Ash!" Both Amelia and Lucas called out as they ran to Ash.

The beam hit on Ash and Ash yelled in pain as he hugged May to protect her. When the beam hit Ash a large purple sphere appeared and catching the people who was near the attack. The people that were only near enough were Amelia and Lucas. Soon the purple sphere disappear with Ash, May, Amelia and Lucas.

"Ha!" Stan laughed. "That is what they deserved, getting in my way."

"What have you done to my sister you jerk!" Max called out in anger.

"And what have you done to Ash and the others!" Brock added.

"Just a little trip to a place I call torn world." Stan laughed. "Sad to say that is the last time you will ever see them."

"Why you jerk!" Max yelled again as he was about to rush and hit Stan until Brock picked him up to stop his ramping attack.

"Best part is that there is no way to get in or out." Stan added.

"Well another place where you can't get out is prison." Scott said as police cars and bikes started to arrive.

"Hmph." Stan replied. "At least I did what I wanted to do." Stand replied before police Jenny handcuffed him and put him into the car and soon left.

"We have to find a way to get into torn world." Max said.

"I think I might know a way." Scott replied. "But it's only a myth."

"At least we have something to start and have hope for." Brock added.

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile a purple sphere opened and released Ash, May, Amelia and Lucas. When all of them were out of the sphere the sphere disappeared. Amelia and Lucas got up fine while May helped Ash to get up. Ash was still weak from Darkrai attack but was strong enough to walk.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked.

The group was in a place which was all dark. The ground was hard as rock and for some weird reason they were able to breath. The sky had a black and dark purple aurora spread across the sky with floating rocks everywhere.

"I don't like this place." Amelia panicked.

"I think we are in torn world." Lucas said.

"Torn world?" Ash asked with a weak voice.

"I have only heard rumors about this place. When I was little, trainer school had an assessment task for all the students. I was picked to do about the nightmare pokemon Darkrai. They said that Darkrai lived in Torn world; place of horrible dreams and nightmares. It was where Darkrai was made or born. People who been affected by Darkrai's nightmares would dream of this place. I never believed it until now."

"Amazing." Ash replied. "For somebody as dumb like you I'm impress that you remember something like that."

"Look right now isn't the time Ash. We have to find a way out of here."

"Do you know how?" May asked.

"Well sadly yes but it's up for the others." Lucas replied.

"Well maybe you can tell us after that!" Amelia pointed out to a dark shadow figure.

"Darkrai?!" Ash said in surprise. "But how?!"

"If you were listening Ash this is where Darkrai lives." Amelia replied.

"Well I have a good idea." May said. "Talk later run now!" May said.

"Yeah let's go!" Amelia said as she started to run ahead of the others.

As Ash, May, Amelia and Lucas ran so did Darkrai who was right behind them.

**End of chapter twenty six**


	27. Lunar feather?

**Chapter twenty seven**

**Lunar feather?**

"Lunar feather?" Max asked. "Is that how we are going to save them?"

"Yes it says right here." Brock replied. "The lunar feather is found on Cresselia and we can use this on the full moon when the feather glows bright and opens a portal to the Torn world. It is so bright that Darkrai will hide away from it and Ash and the rest should be able to see the portal. It also says that the portal will only last until the full moon fades away." Brock explained.

"Problem is where can we find Cresselia?" Scott asked.

"At full moon island" Max replied.

"To Full Moon Island it is then." Scott said.

"I just hope they can last a little more longer." Brock muttered.

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile Ash and the rest of the group kept running. It has been three days and they haven't seemed to lose Darkrai until now. They were exhausted from all the running. They hide under boulders of rocks. All they could hear were their hearts pumping more oxygen into different parts of their bodies and their each breath they took in and out.

"I…I can't take this any longer." Amelia complained as she was still tried from running.

"Well…just use to this." Lucas replied as he was as tired as Amelia. "The full moon only comes out this week. To my memory the full moon only appears once a month." Lucas replied. Lucas turned his attention to Ash. He was sleeping peacefully. The attack from Darkrai left a bad mark on Ash's back, slowing down the group. The pain of Ash has slightly got better but all of them couldn't know how long Ash could take the pain any longer.

"Is he…okay?" Lucas asked to May who was right next to Ash, looking after him.

"His fine." May replied softly as she started to brush Ash's thick black hair. "I should be the one in his position, not him."

"He risked himself to save you May. That is how much he means to you. He doesn't want to see you hurt." Amelia replied.

"And that is why I love him." May replied as she kissed Ash on the cheek softly. "Until he gets better I will be by his side."

"Now that's touching." Lucas replied. "But remember we are too all worried about Ash's condition."

"Why is something bad going to happen to him?" May asked in panic.

"I don't know." Lucas replied. "The attack Darkrai did to my brother I'm still unsure about. But I have heard from rumors that the attack Darkrai did on Ash will get worse until he… fades."

"Fades?" Amelia asked. "What happened to the dying bit?"

"Ash will fade like a dream until he gets out of here. If Brock and the rest find the Lunar feather and summons it on the full moon the pain Ash is going though will disappear but until then we just have to hope for the best."

Then there was silence between the group. Knowing that Ash might soon fade away was a little too much for them to handle.

"You know." Amelia started. "I never knew Ash would go down like this. I mean all of us, ending here in Torn world with Darkrai right behind us. I mean it's too good to be true."

"This is my entire fault." Lucas said. "What kind of older brother am I? I letting mt brother suffer that should be mine and letting my sister going here into torn world and letting my brother's girlfriend go though the same thing."

"It's okay." May replied. "Ash and I have been though many journey together. A few of those were things like now and where we are. I remember the time we went to the tree of beginning and the temple of the sea people, where Ash used himself to save me and Pikachu. I prayed that he would come back so I could see him again. I just hope Ash can do it again. I don't know what I would do without him this time."

*~*~*~*

_"Ash…"_

_"Hmm? Who's that?"_

_"It's me."_

_"Who?"_

_"I know your too weak to open your eyes but listen to me. Your getting weaker as the attack of Darkrai did to you. You need to fight it. The only way you can get out is when your friends find the Lunar feather from Cresselia and summon it on the full moon. You need to be able to get up and escape Torn world by them or you will fade."_

_"Fade?" Ash asked as he opened his eyes slowly. _

_"Well I'm glad you can open your eyes. It's a start." _

_Ash just slightly smiled at the person. When Ash's vision started to get clear she saw a young girl. About ten years old. She had long black hair with long side piggy tails with yellow hair ties holding them in place. She had a white jacket with a red pokeball in the corner of her dress. She also had a black strapless dress with a red pokeball in the corner of her dress as well. _

_"Who are you?" Ash asked again._

_"You will find out later but now I need you to get better. Fight until you get better until the full moon comes." _

_"But who are you really?" Ash asked as he tried to get off his back but was too weak too._

_"One day you will find out but for now please get better...Dad."_

_"Dad?" Ash asked in surprise._

The suddenly a bright light covered Ash's sight of the girl which made Ash close his eyes and when he woke up he found himself staring at May who was glad to see his again.

"Ash!" May greeted Ash threw her arms over Ash to hug him. "I'm so glad you can open your eyes now!"

"Me too" Ash said as he greeted May with a hug as well.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lucas greeted. "Had a nice nap?"

"Well I did actually."

"Big bro?" Amelia asked. "How did you wake up?" Amelia asked.

"This young girl that looked like she was only ten told me that I have to get my strength before the full moon."

"Have you ever seen her before?" May asked as she stopped hugging Ash.

"No." Ash replied. "But she does look familiar."

"That just made no sense at all Ash." Amelia replied.

Soon Lucas got onto his two feet and looks ahead of him.

"Let's move." Lucas told the group in a serious manner. "His coming after us again."

"But Ash is barely strong enough to walk on his own feet." May complained.

"I'm fine." Ash replied as he slowly got onto his both feet. "Let's move." Ash said as he lef his right shoulder with his left hand, showing that his arm had pain from the attack.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Let us find another safe place to rest."

_"In a place like this, nowhere is safe."_ Ash's thoughts said.

**End of chapter twenty seven**


	28. Respond

**Chapter twenty eight**

**Respond**

The whole group kept running to the weird dimension. Darkrai was right behind them again. Darkrai kept shooting shadow ball at the four. One shadow ball hit right next to Amelia making her trip over. Lucas who was in front of her ran back to pick her up. Soon Ash and May caught up. Ash had regained some of his strength and was able to run on his own but he wasn't strong enough to keep up with the others.

"Hurry." Lucas replied as Amelia was still in his arms. "We have to keep moving." Then Lucas's eyes widen in shock. "Behind you!"

Both Ash and May looked over their shoulders and found that one of Darkrai's attacks was heading right towards them. Then Ash did some quick thinking.

"Pikachu use thunder on that shadow ball!" Ash called out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu released a powerful thunder attack right at the attack which made smoke to cover Darkrai vision.

"Quick let's go." May told the rest of the group.

The whole group waited for Amelia to get onto her feet then they ran for their lives. When the smoke subsided Darkrai couldn't find Ash, May, Amelia or Lucas. Darkrai just stood there and seemed to be happy and then soon disappeared. Meanwhile as the whole group kept running Ash suddenly fell onto the ground.

"Ash!" May yelled as she ran to her boyfriend. Soon Lucas and Amelia came running as well.

But he couldn't reply. Soon Ash started to fade, like he was about to disappear.

"It's happening." Lucas said in a low sadden voice. "His started to fade like a dream."

"No!" May yelled as she went to hug him but she couldn't. He was like a ghost. He was transparent. Soon Ash woke up and saw Amelia, Lucas and May looking at him. May was just about ready to cry. Amelia was already pouring down tears and Lucas had the saddest look Ash had never seen.

"Why do you look so sad?" Ash asked the group.

"Ash?" May asked. "Try to hold my hand." May said as she offered her hand to Ash. Her voice started to change to a crying tone.

Ash sat up and tried to hold his girlfriend's hand but couldn't. His hand went straight thought May's. May couldn't help to cry a few tears down her cheek.

Then a flash of light shined behind them. They all looked back and saw a bright light in the distance.

"I knew they could do it." Lucas replied. "Let's go guys. Darkrai can see that as well. I have no doubt that he will be after us now."

The whole group went even Ash. He was getting lighter and lighter by the minute. As they all ran Darkrai soon appeared right in front of May and Ash. Amelia and Lucas were already at the entrance. Darkrai was staring right at May ready to use the same move Darkrai used on Ash. May was frozen of fear and couldn't do anything. Ash didn't want May to do go through what he was going through right now.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt now!" Ash called out.

Pikachu released another electrifying thunderbolt attack right at Darkrai. After the attack Darkrai focus his attention towards Ash. Ash pulled out his tongue right at Darkrai. Darkrai got annoyed at Ash even more. Ash started to run away from the entrance and May followed Ash as fast as she could go. Amelia wanted to help but Lucas got her arm and stopped her.

"Why?" She asked after Lucas got his arm. "Ash and May are in there!"

"You will thank me after for this. I can tell Ash knows what he is doing." Lucas replied.

"What about May?" Amelia complained.

"She will be fine. I'm sure she knows what she is doing. She and Ash have lots in common." Lucas replied as he tugged his younger's sisters arm again. Amelia just looked with a worried expression on her face as she saw Ash and May ran away from her sight.

Meanwhile Ash and May were far from the exit. Ash looked behind and saw May right behind him. He stopped even though Darkrai wasn't far behind him.

"Go ahead of me May. I and Pikachu can do this." Ash told to his girlfriend.

"You can't take him alone Ash!" May complained. "Let's just go!"

"If we keep running Darkrai will just keep following us!"

"But if you get left behind you will never get home!" May replied. "I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry. You won't." Ash replied as he kissed May lightly on the cheek. "Now go!" Ash said to May.

May just stared into her boyfriend's eyes one more time before running to catch up with the others. When May was far from sight Ash looked back and saw the dark horrible creature coming towards him and Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu let's do this! Thunder to the max and give it all you got!"

Pikachu's red small cheeks started to produce small sparks and then soon a powerful electric attack burst out of Pikachu making the whole place bright. So bright that it became dangerous for both trainer and pokemon. Ash looked over his shoulders and muttered his last words.

"I love you May…" Ash muttered. "Goodbye."

Then huge light covered the whole of Torn world. Even May couldn't miss this. She turned back and saw what Ash had done. May turned her whole body around and and saw Ash. Ash looked at her one more time and smiled at her. The smile that only could Ash could do the smile that made her happy until now. Soon the light covered her last sight of her one love. May covered her eyes to make sure the light wouldn't blind her. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Ash and Darkrai were gone. Soon torn world disappeared. The walls broke like glass. Soon she found herself with the rest of the group on Full Moon Island.

"Ash!" May yelled.

But her only responds she got was the soft gentle breeze.

**End of chapter**


	29. Home is where the start is

**Chapter twenty nine**

**Home is where the start is**

"Ash." May said as she started to cry the tears she was holding earlier.

"May!" Max yelled as he went to greet his older sister. Max looked around like he was looking for somebody. "Where's Ash?"

"His…his…" May cried. "Gone." May replied before crying into more tears. "He saved his life for us… and me."

There was silence over the whole group. May who was still on her knees crying remembered the last time he saw him.

_"Don't worry. You won't." Ash replied as he kissed May lightly on the cheek. "Now go!" Ash said to May._

"Ash…" May muttered. "I'm going to miss you."

*~*~*~*

_One week later…_

"So this is where you guys live?" May asked Amelia and Lucas.

"Yep." Amelia replied with a smile. "I mean since your trip is leaving in a few hours Lucas and I thought you should spend the time here."

"Okay I will." May replied. "I really don't have anything else to do."

"Come in." Lucas said as he pushed the huge black metal gates. "I just hope dads home."

"At this time?" Amelia replied. "As if." Amelia said as she too entered the Ketchum property.

As May entered the house she remembered what she said earlier. When Ash was around. Before she loved him.

_"Let us just enjoy the night Ash." May asked. "And anyway when is the next time you get to be in a place like this?"_

_"Actually" Ash replied. "I've been in a place like this before." Ash replied._

_"So this is what Ash meant back then."_ May thought to herself.

"Here we are." Amelia said making May think back to reality.

"Wow." May jaw dropped. "I didn't know Ash was rich!"

"Well now you do." Lucas replied as he inserted the key into the doorknob and twisted it making the door unlocked. "Come in." Lucas said as he was the first one to enter the huge mansion.

When may entered the huge building May saw the walls painted with a light pale yellow colour. Near the door was a side table full of photos. May walked to them and saw all different kinds of photos. There was photos of Ash and his Bagon, Amelia with her Dratini and Lucas with his Gible. There was one photo of the three siblings together. May notice that Ash and Lucas seemed happy in that photo.

"That was the only photo Ash and I were happy in." Lucas said. "It was the whole family outing that day and we took photos and went out together as a family. That was the last day we had together until we all got seprate. I still remember Ash telling me that he wanted to have his tenth birthday here in Hearthome."

"Then who is this?" May pointed to a tall man who was next to Ash's mother, Delia.

"That's dad." Amelia replied as she also entered the conversation.

"Wow, his pretty tall." May replied.

"Yeah, people say that a lot." Lucas replied with a laugh. "I'm just glad were not as tall as him or maybe we wouldn't be able to fit into the door."

The whole group laughed with Lucas. After a few seconds of laughing May looked at the biggest photo in the middle. It was the whole family photo. Everyone was in rich suits and dresses.

"In that photo Ash was complaining about how tight that suit was and Amelia here was crying because she wasn't wearing her favorite dress."

"You sure had a great time that day didn't you?" May asked.

"We sure did." A young boy's voice replied.

The group turned around and saw Ash with his father by his side. They were walking down the stairs when they called out to the group. Ash was smiling at them and his father just smile but it didn't look like it though.

"Ash?!" The whole group replied in shock. "But how?"

"I don't really remember. But dad told me that he was on a boat and stopped at full moons island. He saw me fainted and badly bruised. He took me home and soon I recovered in a week's time."

May had tears of joy running down her face. Ash saw this and walked down the stairs with his father tagging along. May ran to ash and hugged him. Showing how much she missed him.

"Ouch." Ash replied.

"Sorry." May replied. "I missed you so much that I forgot about that you are still hurt."

"That's okay." Ash replied.

"Ash." May asked. "I really missed you."

"Me too." Ash replied as he softly kiss May on the cheek.

"Aww how sweet." Amelia and Lucas said together which made May and Ash both blush.

"Young love." Ash's father added.

"Don't add please dad." Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah dad because these two still need to make out still." Lucas laughed with Amelia tagging along.

"When I get better remind me to literally kill you." Ash replied in a unpleased tone.

"Okay, I will try not to." Amelia replied with a cheeky smile.

"Ash." Giovanni started. "It's glad to see you back here."

"Yeah it is dad. It sure is good to be home." Ash smiled.

**The End?**

ABOUT TIME THIS FIC ENDED! 29 chapters? Wow. I never thought I would write that many. I plan to make a sequal but i can't do until the pokemon people make a new battle frontier which might be at least in three years time. perfect, i sure i can think about what happens during that time. xD

And also today is April 1st, my birthday! im turning 16. but anyway you don't need to know that. ^^ until my next fic, cya!

~Midnight


End file.
